Black is back
by Aimee Lucia
Summary: Harry´s 6.Schuljahr beginnt mit einer großen Überraschung. Er erhält eine Nachricht von seinem toten Paten. Sirius begegnet Liliana die ihm ermöglicht in´s Leben zurückzukehren.Aufregende Ereignisse bahnen sich ihren Weg und Voldemort schläft nicht.
1. Begegnung der anderen Art

Titel: **Black is back**

Autor: Aimee Lucia

Altersbeschränkung: 12

Genre: „Fantasy"

Hauptcharaktere: Sirius Black, Liliana (OC), Harry & friends

Inhaltsangabe: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem 5. Buch, alle sind von Sirius Tod traumatisiert,

als Harry plötzlich Briefe von seinem toten Paten erhält.

Sirius muß feststellen dass er zwar noch da ist, aber nicht wahrgenommen wird,

bis ihm eines Tages Liliana über den Weg läuft. Sie kann ihn sehen und hilft ihm

dabei wieder mit Harry zu kommunizieren.

Disclaimer: alles was aus den Büchern bekannt ist, Personen etc., gehört J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen

Personen und Begebenheiten hab ich mir aus den eigenen Fingern gesaugt

Ich schreibe die Story nur aus Spaß an der Freude und für alle denen sie gefällt.

Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen sowie Begebenheiten wären

rein zufällig ;)

Dies ist meine allererste FF, das lesen der vielen FF´s in den Harry Potter Foren hat mich infiziert und so möchte ich auch mal mein Glück versuchen und bin neugierig was ihr so von meinen geistigen Ergüssen haltet. Freue mich über jedes Review.

Hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu streng mit mir grins

**Kapitel 1 Begegnung der anderen Art**

Es war mitten im August, das Wetter war angenehm warm und die Leute spazierten durch die Straßen von London. Ohne Frage konnte jeder bemerken, dass Ferien waren, denn es herrschte kaum Betrieb auf den Straßen und man sah Kinder draußen spielen .

Niemandem schien etwas aufzufallen als eine Gruppe Erwachsener und Jugendlicher auf der Bildfläche erschien, die sich dicht beieinander hielten.

Die Erwachsenen schauten misstrauisch umher und hielten eine Hand in ihren Jacken verborgen was wohl aufgefallen wäre, hätte jemand dieser Gruppe Beachtung geschenkt. Schließlich war es eigentlich zu warm um in Jacken draußen rumzurennen, doch waren nur wenige Passanten unterwegs und die vollen Straßencafés wurden von den vieren geflissentlich umgangen. In ihrer Mitte hielt sich ein etwa 16 jähriger Junge mit schwarzem Haar welches ihm ungeordnet vom Kopf abstand. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen erschienen müde und erschöpft. Er achtete nicht darauf wohin er ging und ließ sich einfach nur von den anderen mitziehen. An seiner Seite sah man einen hochgewachsenen Jungen mit feuerrotem Haar und vielen Sommersprossen der im selben Alter zu sein schien. Auch er trottete scheinbar lustlos vor sich hin und zog dabei einen großen altmodisch wirkenden Koffer hinter sich her. Die Erwachsenen waren ein Mann und eine Frau die irgendwie fehl am Platze wirkten obwohl sie eigentlich recht normal aussahen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass auch sie irgendwie mitgenommen und erschöpft wirkten obwohl sie sich diesen Umstand nicht anmerken ließen.

Sie bogen um mehrere Häuserecken und gelangten endlich zu einem kleinen Platz der von drei Häuserreihen umgeben war. Die Gegend schien schon etwas heruntergekommen zu sein, an einigen Straßenecken stapelte sich der Müll und es regte sich kein Lebewesen im Umkreis.

„Da sind wir also" seufzte der Junge mit den grünen Augen. Die anderen drei sahen sich etwas besorgt an, wendeten ihre Blicke aber schnell wieder voneinander ab als sie bemerkten dass der Schwarzhaarige aufblickte.

„Gehen wir rein Harry" sprach der etwas heruntergekommen wirkende Mann den Jungen vorsichtig an. Harry seufzte nur leise und hoffte im selben Moment nicht gehört worden zu sein, es war ihm einfach unangenehm wie sie ihn anblickten. Dabei wusste er genau, dass es den anderen nicht viel besser ging als ihm. Sein eigener Schmerz war viel zu frisch und zu groß als dass er sich über die anderen hätte Gedanken machen können.

Die anderen, dass waren sein bester Freund Ron, Lupin und Tonks, die ihn bis hierher zum Grimmauldplatz begleiteten, nachdem sie ihn von seinen Verwandten den Dursleys abgeholt hatten. In einem flüchtigen Moment dachte Harry an all die anderen, seine Freunde und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix.

Wie sie wohl jetzt drauf waren. Sicher nicht viel besser als er, denn Harry hatte nicht bloß seinen über alles geliebten Paten verloren. Die anderen hatten mit Sirius einen Freund verloren dessen Verlust wohl nie zu verwinden sein würde.

Es war erst wenige Wochen her, daß Sirius durch den steinernen Bogen in den Tod gestürzt war und die Zaubererwelt mit Schrecken erkennen musste, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden war.

Nun würde Harry also wieder in dieses alte Zaubererhaus der Blacks zurückkehren, welches sein Pate so gehasst hatte und das nun ohne Sirius noch viel grauenvoller erschien als es vorher gewirkt hatte als der Hausherr noch lebte.

Vor Ihnen erschien das durch einen Fidelius Zauber getarnte Haus und sie traten schnell ein. Lupin ließ noch einmal kurz seinen Blick durch die Straßen schweifen, denn er hatte ganz kurz das Gefühl gehabt beobachtet zu werden. Da er jedoch nichts entdecken konnte schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die vier ahnten nicht, und hätten es auch aufgrund ihrer umsichtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nie für möglich gehalten, doch sie waren tatsächlich beobachtet worden.

An einem der Schaufenster welches sie passiert hatten stand eine Person welche überrascht die Luft einzog als die Gruppe vorüber ging. Es war eine junge Frau mit großen grünen Augen und halblangem braunem Haar, welches ihr offen über die Schultern fiel. Sie trug einen langen orangefarbenen Rock mit einer leichten weißen Bluse und sah sich gerade die Auslagen eines Kleidergeschäfts an. Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin als heftige kribbelnde warme Schauer durch ihren Körper liefen. Wie von unsichtbarer Hand berührt drehte sie sich um und sah gerade noch eine Frau, einen Mann und zwei Jugendliche an sich vorbei rauschen.

Bevor sie wusste was sie da eigentlich tat, hatten sich ihre Füße schon in Bewegung gesetzt und folgten der kleinen Gruppe. Sie versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken, noch nie hatte sie so etwas gespürt. Gut, sie hatte schon Erfahrungen mit außergewöhnlichen Empfindungen und Begebenheiten gemacht, doch hatte sie sich angewöhnt diese für sich zu behalten. Zu oft hatte es ihr unverständige Blicke, sogar Häme und Geschimpfe eingebracht. Doch dies hier konnte sie unmöglich ignorieren, Ihr war als würde eine innere Stimme sie dazu überreden dem nachzugehen.

So folgte sie eine ganze Weile den vier Fremden, bis diese auf einem kleinen Platz zum stehen kamen. Die junge Frau blieb hinter einer Häuserecke verborgen und lugte vorsichtig hervor. Was dann geschah ließ sie vor Überraschung beinahe laut aufschreien. Sie presste die Hände auf ihren Mund und sah fassungslos zu wie plötzlich ein ganzes Haus zwischen den eng nebeneinander stehenden anderen Häusern erschien.

Die Personen denen sie gefolgt war gingen hinein und augenblicklich schien sich das Haus wieder in Luft aufzulösen. Als sie sah, dass der Mann sich umblickte zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und atmete erst mal tief durch.

„Schnell weg hier" flüsterte sie und drehte sich um.

Sie erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, denn sie sah direkt in zwei merkwürdig schimmernde grimmige Augen.

Schnell wich sie einige Schritte zurück, merkte aber im gleichen Moment, dass sie eigentlich keine Angst verspürte. Da sie dem Blick stand hielt blickten die grimmigen Augen jetzt verwundert.

Nun sah sie sich den Rest der Person genauer an.

Vor ihr stand ein großer Mann in einem Umhang. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, sein kurzer Bart ließ ihn noch mitgenommener wirken als er sowieso schon aussah. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf was nicht stimmte.

In einem kurzen Moment durchforstete sie Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit die sie längst verdrängt glaubte, doch nun drängten sie plötzlich mit aller Macht in ihr Gehirn.

Sie war mit einer Gabe geboren, die ihre Familie zutiefst erschreckte. Denn als sie mit fünf Jahren freimütig erzählte, dass sie die verstorbene Großmutter am Grab stehen sah und sich auch noch vor der versammelten Trauergemeinde mit ihr unterhielt und dabei laut lachte wurde sie mit Zimmerarrest bestraft.

Jedes mal wenn sie sich mit einem Freund unterhielt, den seltsamerweise nur sie sehen konnte, hatte das üble Folgen für sie gehabt. Irgendwann hatte sie resigniert und sich eingeredet, dass ihre Eltern wohl recht haben mussten, schließlich waren sie ja die Großen die zeigten wo´s langgeht. Trotzdem hatte sich ihr Herz stets geweigert die Meinung der anderen zu teilen.

In sekundenschnelle war ihr das durch den Kopf gegangen und jetzt wusste sie: dieser Mann war schon gestorben.

Gleichzeitig spürte sie große Trauer, aber auch Zorn welche von dem Mann ausgingen. Doch sie wusste dass sie hier eine gutmütige Seele vor sich hatte. Mutig ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte zaghaft „Hi"

Die Reaktion kam promt. Der Fremde riß die Augen auf und ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter. Sie wäre wohl unten aufgeschlagen, hätte er einen Körper gehabt, sagen konnte er nichts.

„ Sie wundern sich wohl warum ich Sie sehen kann." kam es von dem Mädchen. Da der Große noch immer keine Anstalten machte zu sprechen übernahm sie weiter das Wort.: „Ich bin mit dieser Gabe geboren worden, keine Ahnung warum, bisher hat sie mir nur Ärger eingebracht."

Dem Mann schien nun langsam die Sprache wiederzukehren: „Was tust du hier?" fragte er etwas grimmiger als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Sie erzählte ihm kurz wie es dazu gekommen war und er ließ nur ein erstauntes „Uff" hören.

Als sie weitersprach wurde er nur noch nachdenklicher :"Wissen Sie ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass nichts umsonst geschieht. Alles hat seinen Sinn und Zweck, auch wenn wir nicht dahinterblicken können und in den seltensten Fällen verstehen worum es eigentlich geht."

Er runzelte nur die Stirn, schaute ihr dann klar in die Augen und bat sie :"Ich würde mich gern ausführlicher darüber unterhalten, doch halte ich diese Straßenecke nicht als besonders gut gewählt. Ich schlage vor wir gehen in den Park, fünf Blocks weiter."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief er los und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie ihm ohne Umschweife folgte.

Der Park war menschenleer und sie setzten sich in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke auf eine Bank. Zuerst saßen sie nur schweigend da, dann beendete das Mädchen die Stille: „Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Sirius Black, der Tagesprophet hat doch immer von mir als Mör..."erschrocken hielt er inne. Doch als er die gleichgültige Miene der jungen Frau sah atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Alles was du mir erzählst bleibt unter uns" sagte sie freimütig, „mir würde eh keiner glauben" und ein kleines Lächeln flog um ihren Mund. „Ich heiße übrigens Liliana",

„Und du kannst mich ruhig duzen" gab Sirius zurück.

Von dem was Sirius ihr nun erzählte verstand Liliana nicht annähernd die Hälfte, da war von einem Harry Potter die Rede, der der Patensohn von Sirius war, von einem gewissen Orden von dem sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, von Muggeln, einem Zaubereiministerium, Kämpfen, toten Freunden und einem Lord V...wie hieß der doch gleich?, trotzdem ließ sie Sirius ausreden. Es sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus und sie konnte spüren wie es ihn erleichterte über all diese Dinge mit jemandem sprechen zu können.

Sirius wurde von einer riesigen Welle der Traurigkeit erfasst und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er nahm gar nicht mehr war, dass er mit einer völlig Fremden sprach und er spürte wie sein Herz mit jedem ausgesprochenem Wort ein klein wenig leichter wurde.

Als Sirius geendet hatte saßen sie lange schweigend da. Es war wieder Liliana die ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken ließ :"Warum bist du nicht ins Licht gegangen?"

„Was ?" war die überraschte Antwort. „Also hast du hier noch was zu erledigen ?" bohrte sie weiter. „Wovon redest du da ?" Liliana seufzte:" Wenn wir sterben gehen wir doch nur dahin woher wir auch gekommen sind, ins Licht."

Sirius sah sie an als hätte sie einen mittelschweren Dachschaden. „Ich sehe schon, bei dir muß ich ganz von vorne anfangen. Hast du dir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht woher wir kommen und wohin wir gehen wenn unser Leben hier vorüber ist ?" Von Sirius kam nur ein halbherziges Schulterzucken.

Liliana fuhr fort :"Auch wenn ich nie Unterstützung bei meiner Gabe erfahren habe, so weiß ich doch ganz genau, dass es wahr ist was ich sehe und fühle, auch wenn ich damit allein dastehe. Wenn das Herz ja sagt, dann kann man sich hundertprozentig darauf verlassen. Beim Kopf kann man sich nie so sicher sein, der Verstand und das Ego spielen einem schon mal Streiche."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. In diesem Moment hatte Sirius das Gefühl sie schon immer zu kennen und ihr alles anvertrauen zu können. Diese junge Frau, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte erzählte ihm Dinge die ihm merkwürdig und gleichzeitig ungeheuer vertraut vorkamen.

Urplötzlich duchzuckte ihn etwas und er fragte sie „In welchem Haus warst du in Hogwarts ?" Gespannt sah er Liliana in die Augen.

„Wie bitte ?"

Da keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihm. „Du bist KEINE Hexe ?" fragte er sehr langsam und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nun ich wurde schon mal als solche bezeichnet um mich fertig zu machen, damals in der Schule, aber...Sirius was ist los ?"

Sirius war aufgesprungen und lief aufgeregt hin und her, dabei murmelte er etwas vor sich hin. Liliana konnte nur die Worte „Muggel" und „wie konnte ich nur" heraushören. Ihr schien etwas zu dämmern. Sie stand nun auch auf und sprach langsam und sehr ernst: „Ich gehöre nicht in deine Welt richtig ?"

Der aufgeregte Mann hielt inne und sah sie gequält an. „Und du bereust jetzt dass du mir soviel anvertraut hast, weil jemand wie ich eigentlich nichts darüber erfahren sollte, habe ich recht ? Sei mal ganz ehrlich zu dir und sag mir was du denkst." Vertrauensvoll sah sie Sirius in die Augen. Da entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge des aufgewühlten Mannes und er sagte nur: „Ja." und lächelte dabei.

Liliana hüpfte ihm gutgelaunt entgegen wobei sie wie ein junges Kitz wirkte das endlich von seiner Mutter abgeholt wird „Und, was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun ?"

„Hey ich bin tot, schon vergessen?", „Ja und ?" kam es nur zurück, „Ich bin doch bei dir. Es sei denn du willst meine Hilfe nicht. Ich meine nur, du wirst nicht an jeder Straßenecke jemanden finden der in der Lage ist mit dir zu kommunizieren." fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu.

Der Zauberer war baff. Als er zum sprechen ansetzen wollte kam Liliana ihm zuvor „Du willst doch sicher Kontakt mit deinem Patensohn aufnehmen. Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen wie wir das am besten anstellen, nicht dass er vor Schreck tot umfällt. Es passiert ja nicht alle Tage dass die Toten mit den Lebenden sprechen.

Okay, ich bin eine Ausnahme." fügte sie grinsend hinzu als sie Sirius Blick gesehen hatte.


	2. Nachricht von Sirius

**Kapitel 2 Nachricht von Sirius**

Als Harry mit Ron, Lupin und Tonks das Black Haus betrat, stürmte gleich Mrs. Weasley auf sie zu um sie zu begrüßen. Sie lächelte Harry sanft an und umarmte ihn, in diesem Moment überkam Harry eine Welle der Zuneigung für die Mutter seines besten Freundes und er war dankbar für soviel Herzenswärme. „Wie schön, da seid ihr ja. Kommt, es gibt gleich Essen, ihr seid sicher schon fast am verhungern. Laßt die Sachen oben und sagt gleich den anderen Bescheid, dass sie runterkommen sollen." Noch während Mrs. Weasley sprach wirbelte sie herum und verschwand in der Küche.

Ron half Harry das Gepäck hochzutragen während Tonks und Lupin bereits in der Küche Platz nahmen. Noch bevor sie ihr Zimmer erreichen konnten wurde Harry stürmisch von zwei Mädchen begrüßt. Als sie von ihm abließen erkannte er seine beste Freundin Hermine mit dem braunen Lockenschopf und Ron´s Schwester Ginny die ihn anlächelte. Trotzdem schien sie besorgt auf Harry zu blicken, bemühte sich aber sofort um eine lockere Begrüßung. „Wie war´s Harry ?" fragte ihn Hermine, bereute aber im gleichen Moment ihre Frage, da sie genau wusste wie es Harry bei seinen Verwandten immer ging. „Ganz okay." gab Harry zurück und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, was Hermine und auch die anderen beiden erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Einen Moment lang hatten sie befürchtet Harry könnte in einen seiner lautstarken Wutausbrüche geraten. „Laßt uns erst mal runter gehen. Mum hat das Essen fertig, quatschen können wir ja nachher noch in Ruhe." meinte Ron in die kleine Runde. „Ja gut." kam es von den Mädchen. Die Jungs verfrachteten nur noch schnell das Gepäck in ihrem Zimmer und begaben sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche. Aus dieser drang ein ziemlicher Lärm zu ihnen. Als sie eintraten brachen sie in stummes Gelächter aus.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich mal wieder einen ihrer Späße erlaubt und hingen nun durch einen Zauber ihrer aufgebrachten Mutter mit dem Kopf nach unten an der Decke und durften eine gepfefferte Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen.

Deutlich gestutzt saßen sie einige Augenblicke später mit den anderen am Tisch, konnten sich aber ein heimliches Grinsen trotzdem nicht verkneifen. Als sie die fragenden Blicke ihrer Geschwister und auch von Harry und Hermine bemerkten, schüttelten sie bloß unmerklich die Köpfe. Scheinbar wollten sie ihre diesmalige Schandtat doch lieber für sich behalten, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war.

Erst jetzt sah Harry aufmerksam in die Runde und bemerkte wer noch alles da war. Moody saß ganz am Ende des Tisches und schaufelte das Essen nur so in sich hinein, was ihm missbilligende Blicke von Molly Weasley einbrachte. Ihm zur Seite saß Charly der Harry freundlich zunickte, da sein Mund viel zu voll war um ihn zum sprechen zu benutzen. Auch Minerva McGonnagal, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung war zugegen, nur wirkte sie irgendwie abwesend.

Überhaupt war die ganze Gesellschaft nicht mehr so locker und gesprächig wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Das erinnerte ihn wieder unglaublich schmerzhaft an den Tod seines Paten mit dem alle zu kämpfen hatten und das Essen wollte ihm einen Moment lang im Hals stecken bleiben.

„Wo ist eigentlich Professor Dumbledore ?" fragte Hermine in die Runde um die trübe Stimmung etwas zu lockern. „Er hat zu tun," antwortete ihr Mrs. Weasley „aber er wird heute abend hier sein, dann werden wir vielleicht weiteres erfahren." fügte sie hinzu.

Da keiner zu einer wirklichen Unterhaltung bereit zu sein schien, vernichteten die Jugendlichen nur so schnell wie möglich ihr Essen um sich kurz darauf nach oben zu verdrücken. In Ron´s und Harry´s Zimmer fanden sie sich alle zusammen und überlegten hin und her, was der Orden nun wohl gegen Voldemort unternahm und wie es überhaupt weitergehen würde. Harry verwünschte die Ordensmitglieder dafür, dass sie ihn und seine Freunde nicht teilhaben ließen. Sie waren schließlich dabei gewesen im Ministerium, sie wussten was es hieß zu kämpfen und sie wollten alle ihren Beitrag leisten.

Bald hatte Harry es leid den sinnlosen Debatten seiner Freunde zu lauschen. Das brachte doch alles nichts. Voldemort war da draußen, stärkte unaufhaltsam seine Macht, und sie saßen in diesem verdammten Haus fest und redeten sich die Köpfe heiß.

Versonnen starrte Harry aus dem Fenster und schrak zurück als urplötzlich seine Schneeeule Hedwig wie aus dem nichts vor dem Fenster auftauchte. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und ließ sie herein. Er war sehr erstaunt als er ein Stück Pergament an Hedwigs Fuß bemerkte. Wer sollte ihm denn jetzt schreiben ? Als er die Schrift mit der sein Name geschrieben war erkannte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Hermine und auch die anderen bemerkten sofort wie Harry leichenblass wurde. „Harry was..." hörte er bloß rufen und im gleichen Moment spürte er mehrere Hände die ihn zu stützen versuchten als er zitternd auf die Knie sank.

„Ich finde ein Brief wäre die schonendste Art es ihm beizubringen." sagte Liliana und wurde dabei von Sirius misstrauisch beäugt. „Wie lange braucht denn die Post bei euch, auch so zwei drei Tage ?" fügte sie hinzu und erntete ein Lachen von Sirius. „Wir haben wesentlich effektivere Mittel als die Muggel um miteinander zu kommunizieren." antwortete er mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, und als er Lilianas fragenden Blick sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Bei uns übernehmen Eulen die Briefzustellung, das beste was uns je eingefallen ist. Nur weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht wie wir Harry eine Eule schicken sollen, denn ich hab hier keine und ein Muggelbrief würde ihn nie erreichen."

„Schon vergessen ? Du bist jetzt körperlos und kannst an jeden Ort gehen den du erreichen willst. Und du brauchst nur eine Eule um Hilfe zu bitten, Tiere müssten dich nämlich auch wahrnehmen können." unterbrach sie seine Grübeleien. „Einen Versuch ist es wert." seufzte Sirius und verschwand gleich darauf von Lilianas Bildfläche.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er tauchte wieder auf, mit einer wunderschönen Schneeeule im Schlepptau die etwas in ihren Fängen trug. „Du hattest recht." grinste Sirius breit und stellte sie einander vor: "Das ist Hedwig, Harrys Eule. Sie hat mich sofort erkannt und auch verstanden." Bei diesen Worten strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht und Hedwig klackerte vergnügt mit dem Schnabel.

„Gut dann kannst du ihm ja nun endlich schreiben." meinte Liliana.

Sirius fiel aus allen Wolken. „Das… ist doch unmöglich, ich dachte DU würdest..." „Papperlapapp" fiel sie ihm ins Wort, „erstens: nichts ist unmöglich und zweitens: würde Harry wohl einem Brief glauben schenken der von einer völlig Fremden verfasst wurde ?"

Sirius schwieg betroffen. „Aber wie soll ich..." begann er unsicher. „Ich stehe dir zur Verfügung Mr. Black." sprach Liliana vergnügt während sie das Pergament auf ihrem Schoß ausbreitete und das Tintenfass geöffnet neben sich auf die Bank stellte. Hedwig hatte nämlich Pergament, Feder und Tinte mitgebracht und alles lag schon griffbereit. „Stell dir einfach vor meine Hand wäre deine und fang an zu schreiben." Ziemlich verwirrt sah Sirius sie an, aber als er ihren fordernden Blick sah, trat er ganz nah an sie heran und konzentrierte sich.

Nun griff Sirius nach der Feder, tauchte sie behutsam in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben, nur war es eigentlich Lilianas Hand die das alles ausführte. Er beschloß nicht darüber nachzugrübeln wie paradox ihm diese Situation vorkam und begann zu schreiben.

Als er nach einigen Minuten fertig war, las er sich alles noch einmal durch, faltete das Pergament zusammen, schrieb Harry´s Namen darauf und befestigte den Brief geschickt an Hedwigs Bein. Sogleich erhob diese sich elegant in die Lüfte und verschwand.

Jetzt wandte er sich zu Liliana um, die der Eule noch verträumt nachblickte und etwas zu flüstern schien. Als sie seinen Blick spürte, verstummte sie und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wie ist das nur möglich ?" fragte er nun mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen.

„Nun, erklären kann ich es dir auch nicht. Es ist eben so." war die mehr als unbefriedigende Antwort.

Als sie seine Enttäuschung bemerkte rollte sie mit den Augen und sagte: „Typisch Männer, ihr wollt immer für alles und jeden eine logische Erklärung und ne Lösung haben. So ist es aber nicht, es gibt eben viele Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde die man nicht erklären kann und die eben trotzdem so sind wie sie sind ! Herrgott noch mal Sirius, du bist ein waschechter Zauberer, gerade du solltest dich mit Sachen auskennen die die meisten Menschen nie für möglich halten würden !"

Nach einer kurzen Pause entgegnete Sirius zu seiner Verteidigung: "Ja schon, aber jemand wie du, mit solch außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, ist mir in der Zaubererwelt noch nie begegnet, und ich möchte schon behaupten, dass ich etwas herumgekommen bin in meinem Leben."

Sie lief leicht rosa an, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder als Sirius weitersprach „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du keine Hexe bist ?" Liliana zuckte nur mit der Schulter und antwortete: „Bin mir jedenfalls nicht bewusst jemals gezaubert zu haben. Tu mir aber trotzdem den Gefallen und bezeichne mich nicht mit diesem Muggelwort. Komme mir ja dabei vor als wär ich dein Haus und Hoftier."

Sirius prustete los und Lana stimmte mit ein, was ihr erstaunte Blicke von zwei älteren Herrschaften einbrachte, die eben ihre Runde durch den Park drehten. Als sie die Blicke spürte, verstummte sie und verließ den Platz an dem sie nun schon so lange verweilten.

„Laß dich doch davon nicht beeindrucken" redete Sirius auf sie ein, „ es kann dir doch egal sein was Fremde von dir halten !" „Ist es aber nicht." gab Lana leise zurück. „Ich wollte immer einfach nur dazugehören, wie die anderen sein, nicht abnormal..., nur bin ich damit stets in Konflikt geraten mit dem was mir Spaß macht und dem was alle anderen als richtig ansehen." seufzte sie. „Tut mir leid" fügte sie zaghaft hinzu als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Warum ?" fragte Sirius verdattert. „ Naja," kam ihre zögernde Antwort, „Ich jammere dich hier voll, dabei hast du viel schlimmeres durchmachen müssen. Es tut mir ja so leid für dich." Und zwei Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Panisch versuchte Sirius sich daran zu erinnern was er ihr dort auf der Bank alles erzählt hatte, aber er bekam nur einen Bruchteil zusammen. Alles war absolut unkontrollierbar aus ihm herausgebrochen. Nach einigen Augenblicken beschloß er die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, er konnte es ja doch nicht mehr ändern. Als toter Zauberer konnte er ja schlecht mal eben ihr Gedächtnis löschen. Doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er das auch niemals getan hätte wäre er noch am Leben.


	3. Hoffnungen

**Kapitel 3 Hoffnungen**

Besorgt beugten sich Hermine, Ron , Ginny und die Twins zu Harry, der immer noch am Boden kniete und das Pergament in seinen zitternden Händen betrachtete. Hermine fand zuerst die Sprache wieder, doch es war nur ein Flüstern zu hören

„Sirius..."

Bei diesem Wort zuckten sie alle zusammen. Sie hatten sie alle erkannt, natürlich kannten besonders Harry, Ron und Hermine Sirius Handschrift genau. Etwas ließ sie erschaudern und Ginny sagte leise: „Wie ist das nur möglich ?"

„Das ist NICHT möglich !" warf Ron ein, „Wer weiß wer den geschickt hat, vielleicht ist er verhext." setzte er übertrieben ängstlich hinzu.

„Red keinen Stuß Ron!" ließ sich Fred mit einem Klaps auf Ron´s Hinterkopf vernehmen „Hedwig hat ihn schließlich gebracht !" äußerte George die Gedanken seiner zweiten Hälfte.

Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er seine Freunde, scheinbar aus weiter Ferne, so reden hörte. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und sein Gehirn begann zu arbeiten. Unmengen an Fragen stürzten auf ihn ein und er musste sich zwingen einen Moment mit dem Denken aufzuhören, sonst hätte er laut geschrieen.

Langsam, ganz vorsichtig, als könnte es in seinen Händen zu Staub zerfallen, entfaltete er das Pergament und begann zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich weiß es wird ein großer Schock für dich sein wenn du diesen Brief erhältst._

_Bleib aber bitte ruhig. Ich weiß dass du meine Schrift erkennen wirst und du weißt auch dass es eigentlich nicht sein kann, dass dir dein toter Pate einen Brief schreibt._

_Wider allen uns bekannten Regeln ist es mir aber gelungen mit einer Lebenden in Kontakt zu kommen und sie ist es auch die es mir ermöglicht dir zu schreiben. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das sein kann, ich weiß nur dass mich sonst kein Lebender wahrzunehmen vermag._

_Harry es tut mir so leid was du durchmachen musst und es schmerzt mich unendlich dass ich nicht mehr an deiner Seite sein kann. Trotzdem bin ich stets bei dir. Das weißt du._

_Solange ich noch mit der Frau Kontakt haben kann, kann ich dir auch schreiben. Schick einfach deinen Brief mit Hedwig an Liliana, sie wird uns finden._

_In Liebe _

Sirius 

PS Unternimm nichts auf eigene Faust, du weißt wer da draußen lauert. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen sollte dir etwas zustoßen !

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Das war einfach zuviel auf einmal. Ein riesiger Kloß in seiner Brust schien ihn am atmen hindern zu wollen. Stur blickte er auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand während er wortlos den Brief an Hermine weitergab, die ihn sich zusammen mit den anderen durchlas. Dabei wurden die Augen immer größer und die Mädchen schnieften leise. Bloß die Zwillinge sahen sich verschmitzt an und pfiffen anerkennend durch die Zähne, weitere Reaktionen wollten sie lieber noch nicht geben um Harry nicht auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. Es war noch unmöglich auszumachen was in ihm vorging.

Da konnte Fred nicht mehr an sich halten und platzte heraus „Ich wusste doch auf den alten Tatze ist Verlass !" Sofort verstummte er unter den vorwurfsvollen Blicken von Hermine und Ginny, doch entspannte er sich gleich wieder und die anderen sahen zu Harry um den Grund zu erfahren.

Harry lächelte, nein er strahlte regelrecht wovon sich seine Freunde gleich anstecken ließen.

Dann stürzte Harry zu dem kleinen Schreibpult und suchte Schreibutensilien, das Tintenfass war verschwunden, die Feder auch. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber, kramte dann aber hastig in seiner Tasche und fand die gesuchten Dinge.

Unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen schrieb er einen kurzen Brief und schickte Hedwig damit umgehend los. Sehnsüchtig blickte er ihr nach. Als er sich wieder den anderen zuwendete sagte er: „Ich möchte dass wir das hier erst mal für uns behalten."

Sie wussten zwar nicht warum er das sagte, respektierten aber seinen Wunsch und nickten stumm. „Was hast du ihm eigentlich geantwortet ?" wollte Ron wissen. „Na wann wir uns treffen natürlich." grinste Harry ihn an. Ungläubig wurde er nun angestarrt. „Aber er hat doch geschrieben, dass niemand außer dieser Liliana ihn sehen kann." gab Ginny vorsichtig zu bedenken.

„Er ist wieder da." sagte Harry nur strahlend, scheinbar ohne auf Ginny´s Worte zu achten.

Sie konnten Harry gut verstehen und freuten sich mit ihm, doch hatten vor allem Hermine und Ginny noch Zweifel. Was wenn das alles nur ein übler Scherz war ? Außer der Handschrift gab es keinen Beweis dass der Brief wirklich von Sirius stammte und Handschriften konnten bekanntermaßen auch gefälscht werden. Schließlich wäre es das erste Mal dass sich ein Toter in dieser Form zurückmeldete.

In Gedanken ging Hermine alle Bücher durch an die sie sich erinnern konnte, doch sie musste sich schnell eingestehen, dass sie noch niemals auch nur über etwas ähnliches gelesen hatte. Gut es gab ja die Geister in Hogwarts, aber hier schienen sie es mit etwas ganz neuem zu tun zu haben.

Sie wollte Harry von ihren Bedenken erzählen, doch der ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Dafür kannte er Hermine einfach schon zu gut als dass er nicht gewusst hätte was in ihr vorging. Harry sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch zuließ „Ich weiß einfach, dass es wahr ist Hermine !" Sie konnte ihm nur ein Lächeln schenken, verließ dann aber rasch das Zimmer um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Es musste einfach eine Erklärung dafür geben, schließlich hatte sie in den Büchern immer irgendeine Antwort gefunden.

Liliana schlenderte mit dem nur für sie sichtbaren Sirius weiter durch den Park. „Zu dir oder zu

mir ?" sagte sie plötzlich schalkhaft. Sirius ging darauf ein und funkelte sie an :"Also ich würde dich sofort mit zu mir nehmen Süße, nur sind mir irgendwie die Hausschlüssel abhanden gekommen. Warum bist du nicht aufgetaucht als ich noch am Leben war ?" seufzte er theatralisch. Lana konnte bloß lachen ob dieser schlagfertigen Antwort. Ernster fuhr sie fort:

"Nun mal ehrlich, ich hab einen Mordshunger und werd mich mal auf den Nachhauseweg machen. Mit dir hab ich ganz die Zeit vergessen und ich bin nicht mehr zu meinem geplanten Einkaufsbummel gekommen." Das letzte hatte sie in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton gesprochen. „Du kannst mich gern begleiten, wenn du nichts anderes vorhast. Ich könnte mich glatt an dich gewöhnen."

Sirius freute sich sie das sagen zu hören. Mit wem hätte er sich auch sonst unterhalten können. Bevor sie daran denken konnten weiterzulaufen segelte Hedwig auf sie zu, mit einer Nachricht. Sie setzte sich vertrauensvoll auf Lanas Schulter, welche dabei etwas erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sirius beruhigende Worte aber brachten sie schnell dazu Hedwig vorsichtig zu liebkosen. Lana nestelte etwas ungeschickt die Nachricht vom Bein der Eule, rollte sie auf und hielt sie ihrem Begleiter unter die Nase, schließlich war sie für Sirius bestimmt. Die Nachricht bestand nur aus einem Satz. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und las dann zu Lanas Überraschung laut vor:

Wo kann ich dich treffen ? 

_Harry_

„Das hätte ich mir denken können." schmunzelte Sirius, wurde jedoch im gleichen Augenblick tieftraurig.

„Wenn er mich doch auch sehen und hören könnte" seufzte er so leise, dass Lana ihn kaum verstand, denn eigentlich hätte sie das gar nicht hören sollen.

„Sag mal, was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Haus am Grimmauldplatz auf sich, das so plötzlich aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden ist ?" stellte Lana die Frage die ihr schon so lange auf der Zunge lag und rüttelte Sirius damit aus seiner Traurigkeit.

Erst glaubte Sirius er hätte sich verhört, doch als Liliana ihre Frage wiederholte, schaute er sie nur ungläubig an. „Nun guck nicht so wie die Kuh wenn´s donnert !" sagte sie ungeduldig als er ihr auch auf die wiederholte Frage keine Antwort gab.

„Das ist nicht möglich !" flüsterte er nur und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Na gut, wenn du´s mir nicht sagen willst ist auch in Ordnung. Es erschien mir nur merkwürdig als ich das gesehen habe." Kam es scheinbar gleichgültig von ihr, doch konnte sie ihre Neugier nur schwer verbergen. Sirius war absolut geplättet und zu den Rätseln um diese junge Frau gesellte sich ein weiteres.

Sie begaben sich noch einmal zu einer Parkbank um eine Antwort an Harry zu verfassen. Da erst fiel Sirius auf, dass er gar nicht wusste was er überhaupt antworten konnte. Liliana schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie sagte frei heraus: „Schreib ihm wir treffen uns heute Abend bei mir, Lincoln Road 4, dritter Stock links. Sagen wir so zwischen sechs und sieben."

Bevor Sirius seine Gedanken ordnen konnte hatte er mit Lanas Hilfe auch schon ihre Worte zu Papier gebracht. Erst als Hedwig mit der Nachricht verschwunden war dämmerte ihm was er da überhaupt angestoßen hatte. Doch beruhigte er sich gleich wieder, denn er wusste dass der Orden Harry wohl kaum aus dem Haus lassen würde.

„Er wird nicht kommen können." sagte er nun zögerlich. „Das weißt du doch noch gar nicht."

versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern. Jetzt wurde er absolut ernst: „Lana, es gibt schreckliche Dinge in der Zaubererwelt, von denen du nie was wissen willst. Harry befindet sich im Moment in ständiger Lebensgefahr und ich würde ihn garantiert nicht aus dem Haus lassen !"

Sie lächelte ihn nur geheimnisvoll an und machte sich auf den Heimweg. „Bis heut Abend." hörte er sie noch sagen, dann war sie um die nächste Häuserecke verschwunden.

Sirius wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte und begab sich zu Harry in der Hoffnung es hätte sich etwas geändert und jemand könnte ihn doch sehen.

In der Eingangshalle seines Hauses kam Remus Lupin auf ihn zu und Sirius wollte bereits die Arme heben, als sein Freund schon durch ihn hindurchgelaufen war ohne etwas ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. ‚Das war wohl nichts' meinte Sirius zu sich selbst.

Im nächsten Moment befand er sich auch schon in Harry´s Zimmer nachdem er einfach nur fest an seinen Patensohn gedacht hatte.

Da stand Harry, er hielt gerade noch Sirius´ Nachricht in der Hand und lächelte glücklich. Bei diesem Anblick vergaß Sirius völlig wie es um ihn stand. Er schritt schnell auf Harry zu und wollte ihn in seine Arme ziehen, als er registrierte wie seine Hände haltlos durch Harry´s Körper fuhren und dieser nichtmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen.

In einem letzten Versuch sprach er zu ihm: „Harry ! Harry, ich bin´s Sirius, ich bin hier !" ohne eine Spur von Erfolg.

Das war nicht zum aushalten, wütend schmetterte er seine Fäuste gegen die nächstbeste Wand und Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.

Sirius konnte nicht glauben was da gerade passiert war, Harry hatte seinen Schlag auf die Wand wirklich gehört. Beide schauten eine Weile völlig perplex, bis Harry energisch den Kopf schüttelte und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Im Wohnzimmer sprach Harry mit Ron und Hermine. Letztere redete energisch auf die beiden Jungs ein, nachdem Harry ihnen von der Nachricht erzählt hatte. Das merkwürdige Krachen der Wand behielt er erst mal für sich.

„Harry, du weißt ganz genau, dass wir das Hauptquartier nicht allein verlassen dürfen. Schon gar nicht um irgendwelche Fremden zu besuchen die behaupten mit ihm Kontakt zu haben. Das wäre so was von leichtsinnig und..." sie verstummte plötzlich und auch die anderen beiden drehten sich bei ihrem Blick erschrocken zur Tür um.

Dort stand... Snape und funkelte sie aus unergründlichen Augen an, hinter ihn trat nun Dumbledore und begrüßte die drei freundlich.

Sie fühlten sich gar nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut, zumal sie nicht wussten wie viel Snape mitbekommen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten sie aus alter Gewohnheit heraus Sirius nicht in ihrer Unterhaltung benannt. Snape verschwand, aber Dumbledore kam nun auf die drei Freunde zu und blitzte sie freundlich aus seinen hellblauen Augen an. „Du wirst das Hauptquartier auf keinen Fall ohne Schutz verlassen Harry." sagte der Professor eindringlich.

Den dreien klappten synchron die Münder auf , was ihrem Direktor ein Schmunzeln entlockte während er fortfuhr „Ich weiß inzwischen zur Genüge, dass ihr nie etwas ohne triftigen Grund unternehmt. Ihr dürftet jedoch nicht vergessen haben, dass ihr erst vor wenigen Wochen nur knapp dem Tod entronnen seid und keiner hier hat Lust das noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen. Habt Ihr mir vielleicht etwas mitzuteilen ?"

Die drei verständigten sich durch einen kurzen Blick und dann zog Harry langsam zwei Pergamentstücke aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie Dumbledore, wobei er ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwarf.

Harry und seine Freunde schienen die Luft anzuhalten während sie Ihren Schulleiter angespannt musterten. Und noch jemand wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Urteil Dumbledores.

Sirius stand bei ihnen und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Finger gebissen, hätte er noch einen Körper besessen, so nervös war er.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und sie schreckten auf. Seine Miene schien undurchdringlich, aber Harry meinte ein Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen zu erkennen. „Ich erwarte euch um 19 Uhr in der Eingangshalle." sagte er nur, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ sie verblüfft und etwas unsicher zurück.


	4. Begegnung zweier Welten

**Kapitel 4 Begegnung zweier Welten**

Als sie einige Minuten vor sieben zur Eingangshalle runtergingen sahen sie dort schon Remus und Tonks stehen, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten, jedoch jäh verstummten als sie die drei bemerkten.

Da hörten sie ein poltern auf der Treppe hinter sich und sahen Ginny mit Fred und George herunterkommen. Die drei hatten auch von dem kleinen Ausflug erfahren, Harry fielen sofort die Langziehohren der Zwillinge ein und sah auch schon wie sie ihn wissend angrinsten.

„Kann es losgehen?" vernahmen sie da die vertraute Stimme ihres Direktors. „Jemand fehlt noch in unserer kleinen Runde, ah Severus da bist du."

Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys warfen sich erschrockene und angewiderte Blicke zu, als Dumbledore sich wieder zu Wort meldete: „Dann kann es ja losgehen, wir werden per Portschlüssel reisen."

Er nahm seinen Hut in die Hand, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte „Portus" dann bedeutete er allen den Hut zu berühren wobei sie alle im selben Moment den vertrauten Haken hinter ihrem Bauchnabel spürten und durcheinander gewirbelt wurden.

Liliana befand sich nun in ihrer Wohnung und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt wo sie wieder zuhause war kam ihr das Erlebte absolut irreal vor und als sie es sich mit einer Tasse Kakao auf ihrem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, zweifelte sie kurzzeitig an ihrem Verstand.

Im nächsten Moment hätte sie beinahe ihren Kakao durch die ganze Bude gespuckt, denn vor ihr stand auf einmal Sirius. Statt zu spucken begnügte sie sich damit sich heftigst zu verschlucken um dann einem ewig scheinenden Hustenanfall zu erliegen.

Sirius blickte sie nur mitleidig und entschuldigend an, denn leider war es ihm nicht möglich ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„BLACK ! Wie kannst du mich nur so zu Tode erschrecken !!!" herrschte sie ihn an, kaum dass sie mit dem husten aufgehört hatte.

Er wollte lieber nicht abwarten was noch kam und so setzte er seinen Hundeblick auf, mit dem er noch alles erreicht hatte und den Lana noch nicht kannte. Die Wirkung war ein sofortiger Stimmungswandel und Lana lächelte wieder.

„Sie kommen also." meinte sie gutgelaunt. Sirius war erstaunt „Du kannst anscheinend wirklich Gedanken lesen!" „Nicht dass ich wüsste." gab sie zurück „Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache, ich möchte schon gern wissen wer mich wann besuchen kommt, damit ich mich darauf einrichten kann. Schließlich hab ich nicht alle Tage Besuch von Zauberern." fügte sie nun ungeduldig hinzu.

„Okay, ich werde dir am besten einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen." begann Sirius

„Harry wird von vier Ordensmitglieder begleitet, zu seinem Schutz. Das sind Dumbledore, Oberhaupt des Ordens und größter Zauberer unserer Zeit. Dann mein Freund Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, die du nie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen solltest, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist." Grinsend erzählte er weiter und Lana hatte die Ohren gespitzt.

„Severus Snape kommt leider auch mit, Dumbledore ist der einzige welcher ihm absolut vertraut. Die meisten anderen hassen ihn."

„Mit den meisten anderen meinst du wohl dich." antwortete sie ihm und Sirius war vollkommen verdutzt, so dass er einen Moment lang vergaß was er hatte sagen wollen. Schnell sprach er weiter um dieses Thema zu umgehen: „Dann sind da noch Harrys Freunde Ron, Hermine, Ginny sowie die Zwillinge Fred und George. Die Rotschöpfe sind alles Geschwister wie du sehen wirst. Sie werden gegen sieben hier eintreffen, und zwar auf Zaubererart, also such dir nen Sitzplatz und stell den Kakao weg." grinste er.

Plötzlich fiel Sirius auf dass sie noch nicht wussten wie sich die Kommunikation zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden gestalten sollte. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam ihm Lana, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, zuvor und sagte in unglaublich beruhigenden Tonfall: „Es wird sich alles ergeben wenn es soweit ist. Vertrau mir."

„Du kannst doch Gedanken lesen !" stieß Sirius überrascht aus. Liliana lachte nur, schüttelte den Kopf dabei, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Als Lana wie zufällig auf die Uhr sah, war es fünf vor sieben und ihr rutschte plötzlich das Herz in die Hose. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gleich lebendigen Zauberern gegenüberstehen würde und dann gleich einer ganzen Horde, in ihrer eigenen Wohnung ! Ihr wurde schlagartig schlecht.

Sirius sah wie sie eine Grimasse schnitt und sich leicht über den Bauch rieb.

Jetzt war es an Sirius beruhigende Worte zu finden. „Nur keine Sorge, Dumbledore ist der gutmütigste Mann der mir je begegnet ist und er würde nie einer unschuldigen Fliege etwas zuleide tun."

Noch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, hörte sie plötzlich Geräusche aus dem Flur. Ein trampeln und leises stöhnen drangen an ihr Ohr. Lana zuckte zusammen als sie jemanden fluchen hörte: „AU, verdammt noch mal Ron geh von mir runter."

„Es ist doch etwas enger hier als ich erwartet hatte." hörte sie eine vergnügte Stimme sagen, die einem älteren Mann gehören musste.

Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals als sie vom Sofa aufstand und wartete dass jemand ins Wohnzimmer treten würde. Sie versuchte ein Empfangslächeln zustande zu bringen, worin sie kläglich versagte.

Sirius stand etwas abseits und beobachtete sie leicht besorgt, dabei fragte er sich ob sie sich da nicht etwas übernommen hatte, denn sie schien doch außerordentlich nervös zu sein.

Da betrat Albus Dumbledore als erster den Raum und Sirius erstarrte als er sah wie im gleichen Moment in Lanas Gesicht die Sonne aufging. Dumbledore ging ohne Umschweife auf die junge Frau zu und begrüßte sie herzlich. Hinter dem Direktor drängten nun die anderen ins Zimmer, zuerst kam Harry mit Ron, hinter ihnen Lupin, Hermine (die etwas zerzaust aussah), Tonks, Ginny mit den Twins und zuletzt kam Snape langsam herein, welcher alles mit unergründlicher Miene betrachtete.

Sie staunten nicht schlecht als sie Dumbledore so herzlich mit der Fremden plaudern sahen.

Zuerst musterten alle ausgiebig den Raum in dem sie sich befanden. Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen Gelb gehalten und an der Wand ihnen gegenüber stand ein großes gemütliches Schlafsofa welches mit hellem Stoff bezogen war und ausgeklappt sicher für drei Personen Platz bot. Davor sah man einen kleinen Tisch aus Buchenholz und eine buchene Schrankwand gegenüber bot Platz für Fernseher, HiFi Geräte und zwei lange Reihen Bücher, welche Hermine wohl gern einmal in Augenschein genommen hätte, obwohl es mit Sicherheit keine Zauberbücher waren. Sie konnte nur den Titel ‚Kinder des neuen Jahrtausends' erkennen der ihr allerdings vollkommen unbekannt war. Ron hingegen betrachtete mit großen Augen den Fernseher was seine Brüder dazu veranlasste hinter seinem Rücken zu feixen, was außer Ron keinem verborgen blieb. Mit nun elf Personen war das Wohnzimmer mehr als voll und zum Erstaunen aller vergrößerte Dumbledore den Raum mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. "Nur damit wir uns nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Füße treten." erklärte er lächelnd. Alle blickten erstaunt auf als sie eine belustigte Stimme hörten „Also da hätte ich längst drauf kommen sollen." sagte Lana.

„War ´n Witz !" fügte sie schnell hinzu als sie die erschrockenen Augen sah.

„Also tatsächlich eine Muggel." murmelte Lupin und schrak merklich zusammen als er Lanas Stimme deutlich vernahm als stünde sie direkt vor ihm „ Ich bitte dich sehr mich nicht so zu bezeichnen, schließlich bin ich keine Unterart, Remus."

Er blickte auf und bemerkte wie sie ihm bestimmt aber sehr freundlich ins Gesicht blickte. In diesem Moment war er zu keiner Antwort fähig und auch die anderen waren verstummt.

Nicht nur dass sie Lupin beim Vornamen nannte, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kennen durfte, sondern dass sie sich über das Wort ‚Muggel' beschwert hatte und Dumbledore anstrahlte als wäre er ihr Lieblingsgroßvater hatte alle verblüfft.

Für einige Minuten schienen tatsächlich alle vergessen zu haben weshalb sie überhaupt in diese Wohnung zu dieser Frau, die gar keine Hexe war und die sich nicht einmal besonders über Dumbledores Zauber wunderte, gekommen waren.

Lana nutze die allgemeine Verblüffung aus und stellte sich vor, wobei ihre Stimme leicht zitterte „Also mein Name ist Liliana und ihr seid hier um mit meiner Hilfe mit eurem Freund zu sprechen." Ohne Umschweife ging sie nun auf jeden zu, gab ihm die Hand und nannte jeden beim Vornamen, außer Tonks, denn sie hatte sich Sirius´ Worte genau eingeprägt.

Jedwede Nervosität war von ihr abgefallen und Sirius blickte zufrieden in die Runde und sah wie Lana ihm zuzwinkerte.

Durch diese Begrüßung leicht geschockt hatte noch keiner wieder gewagt etwas zu sagen. Alle hatten die Luft angehalten als Lana auf Snape zugegangen war, ihm freundlich in die Augen blickte und ihm mit den Worten „Ich freue mich dass du gekommen bist Severus" die Hand reichte.

‚Das war ihr Todesurteil' dachten acht elftel der Anwesenden. Sie waren geradezu bestürzt als sie sahen wie Snape langsam ihre Hand ergriff und ihr kaum merklich zunickte.

Langsam wurde ihnen wieder bewusst was sie eigentlich hier wollten und Harry wollte zu sprechen anheben, schluckte allerdings seine Frage wieder hinunter als er Lanas erhobene Hand sah welche ihm schweigen bedeutete. Dumbledore hatte geistesgegenwärtig für jeden eine bequeme Sitzgelegenheit beschworen und als alle saßen nahm Lana wieder das Wort.

„Vor etwa sechs Stunden bin ich einem Mann begegnet der sich mir als Sirius Black vorstellte" Harry rutschte auf seinem Sessel nach vorne, ohne dass er das eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Mr. Black war im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, allerdings NUR seiner geistigen. Er befindet sich in diesem Moment hier neben mir."

Einige entgeisterte und auch ungläubige Blicke trafen sie .

Sie wandte sich nun direkt an Harry: „Heute Nachmittag war Sirius bei dir und er hat versucht sich dir bemerkbar zu machen. Er erzählte mir, dass als er mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand schlug du dich erschrocken hast. Du musst es also gehört oder wenigstens gespürt haben !"

Harry nickte kaum merklich und rang um Fassung. Seine Freunde sahen ihn leicht verstört an und er bemühte sich ihre Blicke nicht zu beachten.

Lana bat ihn „Ich würde gern etwas mit dir und deinem Paten ausprobieren wenn du einverstanden bist." Der Junge nickte und folgte Liliana in ein Nebenzimmer wo sie ihm bedeutete sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, während sie die Tür schließen wollte.

Doch schon sah sie mehrere Augenpaare die sie anblitzten. Schnell warf Sirius ein „Sie müssen Harry beschützen und dich kennen sie doch überhaupt nicht, also werden sie dich unmöglich mit ihm allein in einem Raum lassen !"

Liliana wurde rot und sah verlegen zu Boden während sie unverständliche Worte murmelte. Dumbledore schien zu erahnen was in ihr vorging und sprach mit einem leichten Lächeln in diplomatischem Tonfall „Du musst verstehen, dass wir Harry unmöglich mit dir allein lassen können."

Lana fing sich wieder und bat darum, dass Harry wählen dürfe wen er dabeihaben wollte. Damit waren alle einverstanden und so saß Harry schließlich auf dem Stuhl, Dumbledore und Lupin neben sich.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, tu einfach was ich dir sage." begann Liliana. Harry nickte wieder, zwar wunderte er sich über ihre nächsten Worte, folgte aber ihren Anweisungen. Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte vertraute er dieser Frau. Vielleicht lag es mit daran, dass ihr Name und ihre Augen ihn an seine Mutter erinnerten.

In den nächsten Minuten war Harry in einem Zustand den er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und war absolut entspannt, seine Hände lagen locker auf seinen Oberschenkeln mit den Handflächen nach oben wie Lana es ihm erklärt hatte. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er noch Lanas Stimme wie sie Sirius etwas sagte.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er wie ihn warme Schauer durchliefen und er spürte zwei kräftige Hände die ihn nun sanft an den Schultern hielten. Harry fühlte sich unendlich geborgen und glücklich, denn er wusste dass es Sirius war der ihn hielt und ihm unendlich viel Wärme und Trost spendete.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete hatte er ein Lächeln im Gesicht und seine Begleiter sahen ihn freudig an. Eigentlich wusste keiner was da gerade passiert war, doch Harrys Gesicht sprach Bände. „So sollte er eigentlich immer aussehen." sagte Sirius glücklich zu Lana. Sie lächelte nur, doch als sie Remus´ wehmütigen Blick sah, fasste sie einen Entschluss.


	5. Zurück unter den Lebenden

**Kapitel 5 Zurück unter den Lebenden**

Liliana bat Sirius zu sich in die Küche um ihn einzuweihen. Erst schwieg sie eine Weile und wog ihre Worte sorgfältig ab.

„Ich glaube es gibt einen Weg wie du persönlich mit ihnen sprechen kannst." begann sie langsam. „Es hat doch funktioniert als du die Briefe geschrieben hast, und ich glaube es ist möglich wenn du dich völlig mit mir verbindest, dass du dann auch meine Stimme als die deine verwenden kannst."

Sirius sah sie mit großen Augen an und wusste nichts zu erwidern.

Lana hatte auch gar keine Antwort erwartet und wunderte sich über ihre eigenen Worte als sie weitersprach: „Wenn ich geistig beiseite trete und deinem Geist Platz mache, dann müsstest du in meinen Körper eintreten können."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein in der Sirius sie nur ansah, die Zweifel standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mehr zu sich selbst gewandt murmelte Lana weiter „Allerdings habe ich so was noch nie gemacht, bloß mal davon gelesen. Trotzdem glaube ich dass es der richtige Weg ist, auch wenn ich es dir nicht erklären kann."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit Nachdruck und einem kleinen Lächeln gesprochen, denn Sirius Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er mit ihren Worten nicht viel anfangen konnte. Ohne eine zustimmende Antwort abzuwarten, begab sie sich wieder zu ihren Gästen und erklärte ihr Vorhaben.

Keiner der anwesenden Zauberer hatte je von so einer Möglichkeit gehört und so waren sie eher misstrauisch und keiner glaubte an das Gelingen.

Trotzdem verstummten sie als Lana um Ruhe bat. Sie stellte sich vor sie hin, ein aufmunterndes Nicken zu Sirius, und schloss die Augen. Das Herz schien ihr in der Brust zu kollabieren und nur langsam wurde Lana innerlich ruhiger und zuversichtlicher.

Sirius trat nahe an Liliana heran und nahm zögerlich einen weiteren Schritt und noch einen. Einige Minuten passierte gar nichts, als Harry und seine Freunde plötzlich aufkeuchten.

Vor ihren Augen begann Lana sich jäh zu verändern, es passierte schnell und fließend und sie schrieen auf als plötzlich leibhaftig Sirius vor ihnen stand.

Harry sprang auf, musste sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder setzen, denn seine Knie zitterten so heftig, dass er kaum stehen konnte. Er schien die Kontrolle über seinen Körper eingebüßt zu haben, sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, Verwirrung wollte sich seiner bemächtigen. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich einige Male über die Augen, doch er sah weiterhin seinen Paten vor sich stehen.

Ron stand der Mund weit offen genau wie den Mädchen. Lupin umklammerte unwillkürlich die Hand von Tonks, welche unter seinem eisernen Griff zischend die Luft einzog.

Die Augen von Snape weiteten sich und mit wachsender Bestürzung sah er was sich ihm für ein Schauspiel bot. Auch Dumbledore schien echt von den Socken zu sein. Er hatte seine Augenbrauen erhoben und die Überraschung war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Sirius schien der Verblüffteste von allen zu sein. Ungläubig und dann immer freudiger betrachtete er erst seine Hände, fasste sich ins Gesicht, glitt mit den Fingern über die Haare, die definitiv seine waren, und sah dann auf. Seine Augen sprühten vor Freude und er brachte keinen Ton zustande, so überrascht war er.

Im nächsten Moment flog Sirius auf Harry zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

Alle anderen außer Snape waren aufgesprungen und drängten sich nun um ihn, Sirius wurde von stürmischen Umarmungen beinahe von den Füßen gerissen. Keiner brachte ein Wort heraus, sogar Dumbledore hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Schließlich hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus und lachte kurz und schrill auf, was die anderen aus ihrer Erstarrung riß und nun lachten alle schallend. Wie auf ein ungesagtes Kommando hin fingen alle gleichzeitig an auf ihn einzureden, ein unglaubliches Wirrwarr entstand, welches Dumbledore schließlich beendete. Alle mussten sich wieder setzen wobei Sirius neben Harry saß, welcher den Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden konnte

Nun musste Sirius ihnen berichten was ihm alles nach seinem Tod wiederfahren war und er wurde von Dumbledore und Harry auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Alles wurde bis ins kleinste Detail geschildert, was etliche Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

Keiner dachte mehr daran, dass Sirius eigentlich tot war. „Du kommst doch jetzt wieder mit uns." sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll, der den Gedanken an Liliana erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben schien. Erst Dumbledore riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

„Liliana ist keine Hexe und hat in unserer Welt nichts zu suchen. Außerdem haben wir schon genug Probleme mit dem Ministerium." fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Wie kann ich helfen ?" kam es von Sirius und erstaunte Blicke ruhten nun auf ihm. „Nun ja, ein körperloser Spion hat dem Orden noch gefehlt soweit ich weiß." grinste er und einige nickten verstehend während sie zurückgrinsten. „Liliana ist meine Brücke zu euch und ich glaube dass ihr euch gut mit ihr versteht, zumindest sah es für mich so aus." fuhr er fort.

Dumbledore sagte in ernstem Ton „Liliana sollte selbst entscheiden ob sie dazu bereit ist. Schließlich ist nicht auszuschließen, dass auch sie dann in Lebensgefahr geraten könnte. Ich würde sie unter den Schutz des Ordens stellen, wenn sie damit einverstanden ist, denn wir können sie dann unmöglich ungeschützt lassen schließlich ist sie keine Hexe."

„Also wenn das hier keine Hexerei ist was wir heute hier von ihr gesehen haben, will ich einen Riesen zum Frühstück verspeisen." ließ sich George da vernehmen.

–Schweigen-

Wieder einmal wurden sie alle daran erinnert welche Rätsel ihnen diese Frau aufgab.

Sirius bemerkte wie seine Hand mit einem Mal leicht zitterte. „Es wird Zeit." sagte er „Ich sollte Lana wieder zurück lassen." Er trat zu Lupin , sah ihm in die Augen und umarmte seinen alten Freund ganz fest. Remus schluckte schwer und hoffte inständig niemand würde ihm jetzt ins Gesicht sehen, Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Sirius dann von ihm ab um Harry noch einmal kräftig in die Arme zu schließen. Allen anderen, Snape würdigte er keines Blickes, reichte er die Hand. Tonks ließ sich das allerdings nicht gefallen und zog den unschuldig verurteilten Mörder zu sich heran um ihn scheinbar mit aller Kraft zu erdrücken. Keuchend befreite er sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Ein letzter aufmunternder Blick zu Harry, dann trat er einige Schritte zurück und machte Lana wieder Platz.

Verblüfft starrten alle wieder auf den sich verwandelnden Sirius. An diesen Anblick konnte man sich wirklich unmöglich gewöhnen. Als Liliana wieder vor ihnen stand, sank sie langsam auf den Boden und blieb dort erst einmal sitzen. Die ganze Sache hatte sie doch sehr erschöpft. Hermine trat zu ihr und legte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann half sie ihr aufs Sofa.

Lana lächelte sie dankbar an und Hermine konnte nicht umhin, sie musste sie einfach umarmen. Dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Vorsichtig näherte sich nun auch Harry, doch brachte er nur ein geflüstertes „Danke !" zustande, bevor er seine Stimme wieder einbüßte. In sich spürte er noch immer die tröstende Wärme die ihm Sirius geschenkt hatte und die nicht im mindesten nachließ. Er wurde nun von den anderen, die hinter ihm standen, gedrängt beiseite zu gehen. Liliana wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah als sie jetzt von jedem gerührt umarmt wurde. Sie nickte ihnen nur zu.

Dumbledore wollte nun, als der Dankesstrom langsam abebbte, Lana erklären was sie mit Sirius besprochen und geplant hatten. Lana versetzte ihn jedoch in Verblüffung als sie ihm unmißverständlich sagte: „Ich bin dabei !"

Über seine Verblüffung lächelnd fügte sie erklärend hinzu : „Ich war ja nicht wirklich weg." Dumbledore wollte gerade wieder zu sprechen anheben, als er sie nur abwinken sah „Keine Widerrede, es ist meine Entscheidung !" Der Schulleiter lächelte, jeder andere an seiner Stelle wäre wohl längst aus der Haut gefahren, doch ihm imponierte die junge Frau. Bei sich dachte er, es würde sich hier eben um eine Art Bestimmung handeln, von der er einfach nichts wüsste.

„Dann wäre das geklärt." grinste er, „Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen, Molly wird sich schon sorgen.

Wir werden uns recht bald wieder bei dir melden Liliana. Harry wird Hedwig zu dir schicken und alles weitere klären wir später." Nach einem kurzen aber herzlichen Abschied wurde Lana erstmals Zeuge wie ein Portschlüssel verwendet wurde. Gleich darauf waren sie alle verschwunden und Lana blieb leicht verwundert zurück.

„Ich will sehen wie Molly sie zur Schnecke macht !" grinste Sirius und löste sich in Luft auf.

Mrs. Weasley lief aufgeregt durch die Küche und starrte alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr. Ihr Mann Arthur war bei ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Molly, vier Ordensmitglieder sind bei ihnen und du weißt dass sie nirgendwo sicherer sind als bei Dumbledore !"

„Sie hätten wenigstens Bescheid sagen können was sie vorhaben." gab Mrs.Weasley mit kratziger Stimme zurück. Sie wusste dass ihr Mann recht hatte, trotzdem wurden ihre Sorgen mit jeder verstreichenden Minute größer.

Da vernahmen sie ein Rumpeln in der Eingangshalle und Stimmen erklangen. Arthur konnte den Felsbrocken hören, der seiner Frau soeben vom Herzen fiel. Mit den Worten : „Denen werd ich was erzählen !" rauschte sie aus der Küche, bevor Arthur einen Versuch machen konnte sie aufzuhalten. Unwillkürlich zog er den Kopf ein als er hörte wie Mrs. Weasley draußen eine Schimpftirade anstimmte.

Sie hatte ja nicht unrecht, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und es war nicht üblich, dass sie nicht erfuhren wohin ihre Kinder gingen während sie im Hauptquartier wohnten. Arthur musste trotzdem lächeln, Molly war eben ein absolutes Muttertier und er liebte seine Frau mit all ihren ‚Macken'.

Bevor Mrs. Weasley so richtig in Fahrt kam, wurde sie von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Wir sprechen morgen früh ausführlich darüber. Gute Nacht !" Seine Begleiter nahmen das zum Stichwort und huschten schnellstens die Treppe hinauf.

Es war ein Glück für Sirius dass er nicht gesehen wurde, denn er stand japsend in der Ecke und krümmte sich vor Lachen über diese Szenerie.

Kurze Zeit später ging Mrs. Weasley nach oben. Sie war erstaunt, dass alle schon schliefen, oder vielleicht stellten sie sich ja auch nur schlafend. So ging sie in jedes Zimmer in welchem ihre Kinder schliefen, und strich jedem liebevoll über den Kopf, wie sie es vor Jahren immer getan hatte. Gleichzeitig tat es ihr leid sie alle so angeschrieen zu haben. Mit einem leisen „Schlaft schön" verließ sie die Zimmer wieder und sah nicht die verdutzten Blicke der Rotschöpfe. Auch Hermine und Harry hatte sie auf gleiche Weise liebkost und dabei bemerkt, dass Harry seltsam verändert wirkte. Leicht verwirrt darüber ging auch sie endlich zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry gutgelaunt. Sein Herz fühlte sich so leicht an und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf was anders war. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten keinen Alptraum mehr gehabt. Als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte, durchströmte ihn ein wunderbares Gefühl des Glücks und er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Gutgelaunt sprang er aus dem Bett Ron erwachte eben erst. Wie er Harry so ansah, konnte er gar nichts sagen, sondern auch nur lächeln.

Im ganzen Haus war es still, dabei schlief längst niemand mehr. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend schien alle mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht zu erfüllen. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder wussten natürlich noch nichts davon und so verwunderte es sie beim Frühstück wirklich wie ausgelassen und heiter die Stimmung jetzt am Tisch war.

Neugierig schauten nun Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Charly und McGonnagal in die Runde. Sonst war keiner vom Orden anwesend der nicht über die außergewöhnlichen Dinge Bescheid wusste.

Allerdings schien sich niemand dazu herablassen zu wollen darüber zu sprechen, bevor nicht das Frühstück vernichtet war, was die Neugier nur noch steigerte

Fred und George grinsten zu Harry und den anderen hinüber als sie die doch etwas verdrießlichen Mienen ihrer Eltern gesehen hatten. Dumbledore hatte es bemerkt und wollte nun keinen mehr auf die Folter spannen, er ließ ein leises räuspern hören. Harry sagte sich im Stillen, dass er sich das auch hätte sparen können, denn die Weasleys hatten noch keinen Bissen angerührt und schienen nicht nur Dumbledore mit ihren Blicken durchbohren zu wollen.

„Wir haben gestern Sirius besucht und mit ihm gesprochen." Der Satz schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Sie sahen ihn an als würde er einen schlechten Scherz machen, als sie jedoch den Ernst in seinen Augen erkannten, wagte es keiner sich zu äußern. Diejenigen die dabei gewesen waren, beobachteten vergnügt die aufkommenden Reaktionen.

Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, herrschte erst Schweigen. Obwohl es Dumbledore war der ihnen diese Geschichte erzählte, war es ihnen beinahe unmöglich sie zu glauben. Um sie wieder etwas zu beruhigen bat er Harry die Briefe vorzuzeigen. Sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und die Zweifel wichen freudigen Gesichtern.

Sirius hatte das alles mitverfolgt. Als die Sprache auf Liliana kam war er zusammengezuckt. Er hatte sich gestern nicht einmal bei ihr bedankt. Sofort machte er sich zu ihr auf. Diesmal war er darauf bedacht sie nicht wieder so zu erschrecken.

Lana war ebenfalls gerade dabei zu frühstücken als sie ihn bemerkte. Ein freudiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Guten Morgen."„Heute keinen Kakao ?" grinste er sie an. Dann fiel ihm ein weswegen er gekommen war. Etwas verlegen sah er zu Boden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten „Du Lana, was du gestern für mich und die anderen getan hast kann ich dir niemals vergelten ! Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben was es mir und meinen Freunden, vor allem Harry, bedeutet was du uns da ermöglicht hast. Also ich meine, ähm...Danke !"

„Ich hab es gern getan und werde es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn du möchtest." entgegnete sie und bemerkte dabei seine Überraschung. „Und du kannst es mir schon irgendwie vergelten indem du mir mehr über eure Welt berichtest. Ich habe die halbe Nacht kein Auge zutun können deswegen !"

Sirius fand sein Lächeln wieder und tat ihr den Gefallen indem er zu erzählen begann.


	6. Mein Leben gehört mir

**Kapitel 6 Mein Leben gehört mir**

Während er sprach war Lana still. Da ihr alles neu war, hätte sie auch schwer etwas dazu sagen können. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes am Weihnachtsabend.

Sirius war bemüht ihr die schönen Seiten der Zaubererwelt nahezubringen um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Mit übergroßer Begeisterung erzählte er von Hogwarts, den Häusern dort, von Quidditch.

Letzteres hatte Lana selbst nach langen und breiten Erklärungsversuchen kaum verstanden und Sirius musste sie damit trösten, dass Harry ihr ein Buch darüber zeigen könnte.

So sprach er weiter und kam dabei zu Harry´s Abenteuern und ehe er es sich versah, war er auch schon (wieder) auf Voldemort zu sprechen gekommen, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

Liliana bemerkte wie er zögerte.

So sah sie ihm eindringlich in die Augen und bat: „Aus irgendeinem Grund sind wir uns begegnet und ich weiß, dass du hier bist, damit ich dir helfe. Ich habe inzwischen mitgekriegt, dass bei euch nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein ist. Ihr steckt dermaßen in der Klemme, dass ihr jede Hilfe braucht die sich euch bietet. Deshalb solltest du absolut offen mit mir sprechen. Ich habe mich bereits entschieden und nichts kann mich jetzt noch davon abhalten bei euch mitzumischen !"

So holte Sirius tief Luft und sagte mit deutlichem Widerwillen in der Stimme: „Ich weiß dass ich ohne dich aufgeschmissen wäre, aber ich kann mich nicht damit einverstanden erklären, dass du wegen mir dein Leben auf´s Spiel setzt."

„Nun glücklicherweise brauchst du das nicht. Da mein Leben mir gehört, liegt es auch in meiner Hand was ich damit anstelle ! Ich habe keine Angst vor dem was du mir berichtet hast. Nenn mich meinetwegen verrückt, aber ich denke ich weiß was ich tue !"

„Okay, du bist verrückt !" Dann wurde er ernst: „In nächster Zeit werden wir nicht mehr so lange Gespräche führen können, da ich jetzt für den Orden unterwegs bin. Alles was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, musst du an den Orden weitergeben. Damit sie sicher sein können keine Fälschungen zu erhalten, werden wir jedes Mal ein Passwort ausmachen. Das mag lästig sein, aber die Zeiten verlangen das einfach. Sollte etwas passieren was dich gefährdet, wirst du alles zurücklassen und in unser Hauptquartier ziehen müssen. Zu unser aller Sicherheit hat der Orden beschlossen alle geheimen Informationen welche du erhältst wieder aus deinem Gedächtnis zu löschen."

Überrascht musste Sirius feststellen, dass Liliana keine Einwände gegen den Beschluß zu haben schien. Er fuhr fort: „Zu deiner Sicherheit wirst du ab sofort rund um die Uhr von einem Ordensmitglied bewacht. Das wird absolut unauffällig geschehen, so dass selbst du es nicht bemerken wirst. Ich dachte nur du solltest es wissen." Er lächelte ihr zu und verabschiedete sich „Ich muß los, sobald ich was hab tauche ich wieder bei dir auf ! Und denk dran, kein Sterbenswörtchen zu anderen Menschen !"

„Komme mir schon wie eine Geheimagentin vor." grinste sie. Und schon war Sirius verschwunden, nachdem er ihr einen verspielten Handkuß zugeworfen hatte.

Liliana musste sich lange gedulden, es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie ihren neuen Freund endlich wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Nach über einer Woche, es war schon spät in der Nacht, tauchte Sirius plötzlich wieder auf. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken. Lana stand, nur mit einem langen T-Shirt bekleidet, vor ihm und schaute ihn besorgt an. Ohne erst etwas zu fragen holte sie sich Schreibzeug und setzte sich neben ihn.

Tonlos begann Sirius zu sprechen: „Das Passwort ist Bubotubler. Er schickt seine Schergen in alle Himmelsrichtungen um den Orden auszumachen. Zum Glück ohne jeden Erfolg und jedes Mal tobt er sich mit dem Cruciatus an seinen eigenen Leuten aus. Es hat mich schon mehrere Tage gekostet ihn überhaupt ausfindig zu machen. Es wurde ihm etwas über eine Zaubererfamilie berichtet, irgendwas scheint ihn da zu interessieren, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wieso.

Malfoy hat gesagt „Die kleine Redgrave ist noch am Leben, wir haben eine Spur." Daraufhin hat Voldemort befohlen dieser Familie einen 'Besuch' abzustatten. Ich kenne keine Redgraves, weiß der Himmel ob ihnen noch zu helfen ist! Handfestere Sachen konnte ich einfach nicht herausbekommen, komischerweise fiel es mir sehr schwer mich dort aufzuhalten."

Deprimiert sah er Liliana nun zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Mitfühlend erwiderte sie seinen Blick und er spürte sanfte Wärme in sein Herz strömen. „Ich bin mir sicher dass er seine Kräfte sammelt, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären wieso ich nichts wichtiges herausfinden konnte !"

„Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer Sirius," ließ sich nun Lana vernehmen „Wahrscheinlich sind seine Zauber so mächtig, dass es selbst dir als Toten unmöglich wird etwas herauszufinden, wenn er einen diesbezüglichen Zauber verwendet hat.

Ich finde wir sollten trotzdem das was du in Erfahrung bringen konntest an die anderen weitergeben. Manchmal kann schon eine scheinbar unbedeutende Kleinigkeit weiterhelfen. Vielleicht gelingt es wenigstens dieses Vorhaben irgendwie zu vereiteln, auch wenn wir darüber nichts genaues wissen."

Sirius hatte ihr kaum zugehört, es beschäftigte ihn sehr, dass er nicht in der Lage war wirklich etwas nützliches zu tun.

Liliana spürte deutlich wie Sirius sich fühlte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang wunderte sie sich darüber wie klar sie seine Gefühle wahrnahm, sah jedoch gleich wieder davon ab und widmete sich der Nachricht die sie geschrieben hatte. Hedwig kam gerade durchs offene Fenster herein als hätte sie jemand gerufen. Sofort wurde sie mit der Nachricht zurückgeschickt und Lana widmete sich nun wieder Sirius.

„Ich habe so eine Vermutung warum du nichts erreicht hast." Sirius blickte zweifelnd auf. Unbeirrt sprach sie weiter: "Es ging dir dort sehr schlecht hast du gesagt. Wo Haß ist kann sich doch auch niemand wohlfühlen, und da du jetzt auf einer anderen Ebene existierst nimmst du die vorhandenen Energien wahrscheinlich noch ganz anders wahr als ein Lebender. Ich vermute, dass du dem dort herrschenden Haß und den anderen zerstörerischen Schwingungen einfach nicht gewachsen bist."

Sirius stand auf und ging zum Fenster durch welches Hedwig mit der Nachricht verschwunden war. Lana hielt es jetzt für geraten den Mund zu halten, denn Sirius ballte die Fäuste und schien fast in seiner Ohnmacht zu ertrinken.

Auf einmal ging ein Ruck durch ihn, er hatte etwas gesehen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte er draußen zwei Gestalten erspähen können die heranhuschten. Das war verdächtig, um diese Zeit waren die Straßen sonst völlig ausgestorben. Sofort verschwand Sirius nach draußen um die fragwürdigen Personen auszumachen. Er erstarrte als er genau vor der Haustür zwei Todesser ausmachte von denen einer soeben mit einem leisen ‚Alohomora' die Tür öffnete.

Mit blankem Entsetzen musste er zusehen wie die beiden mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen nahmen und direkt auf Lilianas Wohnung zusteuerten.

Was konnte er tun ? Sie war dem Tode geweiht und es war seine Schuld ! Sogleich fand er sich neben der etwas verstört wirkenden Lana wieder. „Zwei Todesser kommen und ich kann dich nicht beschützen !" Entsetzt schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Nein" hauchte sie nur erschrocken.

Eine Sekunde später sah er ihre Augen entschlossen aufblitzen, Lana schnappte sich zwei schwere Kerzenständer die sie im Regal stehen hatte und versteckte sich blitzschnell hinter der Wohnzimmertür. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon hörte sie das Schloß ihrer Wohnungstür knacken und sie vernahm das leise Rascheln von Umhängen.

Sie fürchtete man würde ihr Herz schlagen hören. Ängstlich hörte das Mädchen wie zwei Gestalten in ihr Schlafzimmer gingen, dann sah sie etwas blitzen und hörte jemanden wühlen, doch die zwei verloren kein Wort.

Lana spürte eher die näherkommenden Schritte als daß sie sie hörte. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung umklammerte sie die Kerzenständer und wartete darauf dass etwas passierte.

Jetzt waren sie im Zimmer und zogen langsam die Tür zu hinter der sie stand. Zwei Zauberstäbe waren auf Lana gerichtet und sie blickte in die hohnverzerrten Gesichter zweier Männer in schwarzen Umhängen.

Gerade als der erste den Mund aufmachte schleuderte Lana ihm den ersten Kerzenständer mitten in seine Visage.

Volltreffer !

Ohne abzuwarten trat sie ihm mit aller Macht in die Weichteile und der Todesser ging laut stöhnend zu Boden. Der zweite stand bewegungslos daneben und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, doch gelang es ihm im letzten Moment dem zweiten Geschoß auszuweichen. Sogleich hatte er seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder und feuerte einen Fluch ab.

Liliana, durch Sirius gewarnt der bei ihrem Kampfgeist neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, warf sich zur Seite. Der Fluch ging daneben und setzte den Fernseher in Flammen.

Während der eine Todesser nun versuchte Liliana festzunageln, hielt sich der andere noch immer krampfhaft und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Glocken. Trotzdem schaffte er es hasserfüllt zu brüllen: „Töte sie noch nicht, die gehört mir !!!"

Allerdings wäre der zweite zu einem Todesfluch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, denn Lana war einfach zu flink für ihn. Diese wusste eigentlich gar nicht was sie tat, sondern folgte nur Sirius´ Anweisungen. So sehr sie aber auch versuchte den Flüchen auszuweichen, an ein Entkommen war nicht zu denken. Das wusste sie seit die Todesser unten aufgetaucht waren.

Plötzlich packte sie eine kräftige Hand am Genick und drückte sie energisch zu Boden. Der versehrte Todesser hatte sich aufgerappelt und sich auf sie gestürzt. Jetzt war alles aus.

‚Nein. Ich werde mich doch nicht von zwei solchen Vollidioten zur Strecke bringen lassen !' schoss es Liliana durch den Kopf und im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich auch schon aus dem harten Griff befreit. Sirius stand da und konnte nur mit wütender Ohnmacht verfolgen was geschah.


	7. Alles anders

**Kapitel 7 Alles anders**

Da ! Ein Schockzauber raste unaufhaltsam auf Lana zu und sie schaffte es nicht mehr richtig auszuweichen. Sirius erstarrte. Lana spürte wie etwas heißes ihren Körper traf und dann sah sie die fassungslosen Gesichter der beiden Todesser. Sie wunderte sich kurz darüber und rannte aus dem Zimmer auf den Ausgang zu. Gerade als sie die Tür aufziehen wollte hörte sie es knacken - sie war gefangen.

Da kamen sie auch schon auf sie zu und der Todesser den sie so beglückt hatte hielt den Zauberstab drohend auf sie gerichtet. Mit genüsslich grimmiger Miene sprach er „Crucio"

Sirius verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, doch er hörte nichts. Überrascht blickte er auf.

Lana stand da und sah ihn fragend an während die beiden Todesser sie absolut fassungslos anstarrten.

Der Fluch hatte keinerlei Wirkung ! Das war einfach unmöglich, und so schossen nun die bösen Buben gemeinsam mehrere Flüche auf Lana ab – NICHTS.

Sirius schrie auf. Sie konnten ihr mit Zauber nichts anhaben !

Liliana war sich bewusst, dass sie noch lange nicht außer Gefahr war. Wie recht sie hatte. Ohne Umschweife packten sie die junge Frau, schleiften sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und warfen sie hart auf den Boden. Gerade als sie beginnen wollten sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, hörten die beiden Todesser die Tür bersten.

Ein „Bombada" ihrerseits und der Raum war ein einziges Trümmerfeld, fast im gleichen Moment apparierten sie. Ein erstickter Schrei war zu vernehmen, dann wurde es still.

Snape und Tonks stürzten herein und blickten entsetzt um sich. Von der Einrichtung war nichts heil geblieben. Die Wände bröckelten und die Tür hing schief in ihren Angeln. Doch wo war Lana ? Severus stürzte zu dem Holzhaufen der einmal eine Schrankwand gewesen war und barg einen leblosen Körper. Das konnte Sirius nicht ertragen, er schloß die Augen und verschwand.

In Tonks Augen bildeten sich Tränen und ihre Knöchel wurden weiß als sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. In ihre Trauer mischte sich Verwunderung als sie Snape betrachtete. Er kniete auf dem Boden und hielt das Mädchen fest in seinen Armen, in seinen Augen war absolute Fassungslosigkeit zu sehen. Tonks apparierte, nachdem sie Snape ein kurzes Zeichen gegeben hatte, um sofort den Orden über das Geschehene zu benachrichtigen.

Es herrschte absolute Stille, Severus wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Auf einmal stöhnte er entsetzt auf, Lana bewegte sich, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet ? Erst jetzt tastete er nach ihrem Puls um sofort erleichtert aufzuatmen - sie lebte noch ! Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er sie weiter hielt ohne sich zu bewegen, schlug sie die Augen auf.

Lana blickte in die dunklen unergründlichen Augen von Snape. Verwirrt blickt sie um sich, gleich darauf klammerte sie sich an ihn, verbarg ihren Kopf in seinem Umhang und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

Im Hauptquartier war niemand unten anzutreffen da alle schliefen wie Tonks glaubte. Sie hielt es für das Beste vorerst nur Lupin zu verständigen. Als sie oben vor den Zimmern stand hörte sie jedoch Stimmen. Sie schliefen keineswegs wie sie feststellen musste, Tonks wusste ja noch nicht dass Hedwig mit einer Nachricht eingetroffen war die noch eifrig diskutiert wurde. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie das Zimmer und sah Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny vor sich die sie überrascht anblickten. „Kommt bitte kurz in die Küche und holt noch die anderen." sagte sie nur und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke. Die vier Freunde tauschten besorgte Blicke denn es war ihnen keineswegs entgangen wie Tonks ausgesehen hatte.

Sofort trommelten sie das ganze Haus aus dem Bett, in der Zwischenzeit hatte Tonks Dumbledore angefloht und ihn gebeten zu kommen. Als alle kurze Zeit später teils schlaftrunken, noch in Pyjamas und etwas mürrisch in der Küche auftauchten sahen sie Tonks am Tisch sitzen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Sofort ahnten sie dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste und jeder hatte plötzlich ein unwohles Gefühl in der Bauchgegend.

Da erschien endlich auch Dumbledore, auch er sah müde aus und nur mit Mühe verbarg er seine Besorgnis. „Was ist passiert ?" Tonks´ Stimme zitterte als sie anfing zu berichten: „Liliana, sie ist..."

„Nun sag schon!" drängte Harry, er war blass geworden. „Zwei Todesser kamen zu ihr und haben..." weiter konnte sie nicht, sie schlug die Hände vor´s Gesicht und versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu verbergen. Mrs. Weasley, Hermine und Ginny schlugen die Hände vor den Mund. Harry sank auf einen Stuhl und starrte auf den Tisch und die anderen sahen nur fassungslos zu Tonks hinüber.

‚Nein !' war der einzige Gedanke aller.

Dumbledore verschwand umgehend und erschien in Lilianas Wohnung. Er atmete erleichtert auf als er Lana weinen hörte. Etwas erstaunt betrachtete er die Szene die sich ihm bot.

Snape hielt das Mädchen in seinen Armen und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, selbst für Dumbledore war dieser Anblick geradezu unglaublich. Er lächelte leise und als er bemerkte, dass Lana sich langsam beruhigte räusperte er sich. Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und ließ schnell von dem Mädchen ab.

„Wir bringen dich in unser Hauptquartier." sagte Dumbledore bloß, nickte Snape zu und mit Lana an den Händen apparierten sie. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später tauchten Ministeriumszauberer in der Wohnung auf, ihnen blieb nur noch die Drecksarbeit, was geschehen war erfuhren sie nicht.

Als die drei in der Eingangshalle des Black Hauses auftauchten, hörten sie leises Schluchzen und gedämpfte Stimmen aus der Küche. Lana wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich beklommen um.

In der Küche empfing sie Totenstille und keiner schien ihre Ankunft zu bemerken. Liliana, die die Lage nicht gepeilt hatte, sagte leise und etwas ängstlich : „Ist jemand gestorben ?" Alle fuhren herum und sahen sie an als wäre sie ein Gespenst.

Hermine fing sich als erste wieder und stürzte auf Lana zu. „Gott sei dank, Tonks hat uns das allerschlimmste berichtet." Die junge Frau stöhnte auf als Hermine sich an ihren Hals warf, sofort wurde sie wieder losgelassen und Hermine blickte sie nun entschuldigend und mitleidig an. „Ich lebe noch, danke der Nachfrage." Liliana presste eine Hand auf ihre Rippen.

Nach und nach fanden auch die anderen ihre Sprache wieder. Ein kurzes Durcheinander entstand als jeder seine Erleichterung kundtat, kaum jemand schien zu bemerken wie es Lana ging. Sie klammerte sich erneut an Snapes Ärmel und drohte umzukippen. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, nahm dieser sie plötzlich auf die Arme und ging die Treppe hinauf. Dabei schnarrte er Hermine an: „Schnell ein Bett für sie Granger !" Ohne sich erst über den Tonfall des Tränkelehrers zu ärgern, flitzte Hermine voraus und hielt die Tür zu einem Zimmer auf. Oben angekommen legte er Lana vorsichtig auf das Bett, dann komplimentierte er Hermine auf seine liebenswürdigste Art die er drauf hatte, hinaus und begann die Verletzte zu untersuchen.

Hermine stand einen Moment lang, kochend vor Wut vor der Tür und ging dann, leise vor sich hinfluchend, wieder hinunter zu den anderen. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie ihr entgegen, doch Hermine ließ sich nur schnaubend auf einen der Stühle fallen und verschränkte die Arme. „Professor Dumbledore, Sie sollen bitte nach oben kommen." sagte sie, noch immer wütend darüber wie Snape sie behandelt hatte.

Gerade war Snape dabei das Mädchen genauer zu untersuchen, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat. „Wie steht es um sie Severus ?" „Soweit nichts wirklich schlimmes, sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und zwei gebrochene Rippen. Darüber hinaus weiß ich allerdings noch nicht was sie mit ihr angestellt haben und welche Flüche sie abbekommen hat. Jedenfalls steht sie unter Schock.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sprach eindringlich zu Lana: „Ich weiß, dass du Ruhe brauchst, aber es ist sehr wichtig für uns zu erfahren was passiert ist. Falls dir Informationen abgepresst wurden, könnte das für uns schwerwiegende Folgen haben." Aufmerksam schaute er sie an und Liliana begann zu erzählen.

Als sie davon berichtete wie die Flüche sie trafen, schauten sich die beiden Männer kurz erstaunt an, sagten aber nichts dazu. Als sie geendet hatte schwiegen die Professoren nachdenklich. „Ich muß etwas testen." sagte Dumbledore, erhob sich und zielte mit seinem Stab auf das Mädchen „Petrificus Totalus". Liliana blickte ihm ungerührt entgegen und Snapes Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen treten zu wollen. Lächelnd erklärte Dumbledore : „Es hätte auch eine List sein können. Würden sie dich mit dem Imperius belegt haben, so wärst du ihr wichtigster Spion geworden. Doch wie ich sehe ist das bei dir unmöglich, auch wenn ich es mir nicht im Mindesten erklären kann."

Snape gab ihr nun den Trank, den sie vertrauensvoll aus seinen Händen nahm. „Schlaf jetzt. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann rufe einfach." Dumbledore wusste sie gut aufgehoben und verließ nun das Zimmer nachdem er ihr freundlich zugezwinkert hatte. Snape folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

Jetzt war es an ihnen die anderen zu unterrichten. Trotzdem es mitten in der Nacht war, lauschten alle gebannt Dumbledores Bericht. Gleich darauf verabschiedete er sich, diskutieren konnten sie besser wenn sie ausgeschlafen waren. Die anderen wurden nun von Mrs. Weasley in die Betten gescheucht, Dumbledore hatte recht. Nur dachten gerade Hermine, Harry, Ron und seine Geschwister nicht im mindesten ans Schlafen.

Heimlich trafen sie sich in dem Zimmer von Ron und Harry . „Was haltet ihr davon ?" begann George. Sie schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Harry sinnierte: „Es war ja von Anfang an klar, dass sie außergewöhnlich ist. Jemand der Tote sehen kann die sonst keiner wahrnimmt und in der Lage ist Sirius lebendig werden zu lassen. Da ist es doch eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig, dass es ihr möglich ist sich vor Zaubern zu schützen."

„Aber Dumbledore hat doch ganz klar gesagt, dass sie keine Hexe ist." warf Hermine ein „Und außerdem kenne ich keinen Zauberer, der Flüche blocken kann es sei denn mit einem Zauberstab." Jetzt meldete sich Ginny zu Wort: „Da können wir grübeln wie wir wollen. Ich finde wir sollten selber mit ihr sprechen, ich geh ins Bett. Nacht." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihrer Freundin hinaus. Was sollten sie auch sonst noch darüber sprechen, daher apparierten auch Fred und George. Ron begann zu gähnen, auch er wünschte Harry noch eine gute Nacht. Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und hob fast im selben Moment zu schnarchen an. Harry wünschte sich er könnte auch so schnell einschlafen, doch er lag ewig wach und dachte an das Geschehene. Erst als es zu dämmern begann fiel er in einen kurzen unruhigen Schlaf.

Harry war nicht der Einzige der in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf fand. Mrs. Weasley hatte das Mädchen verbunden nachdem die Heilzauber bei ihr nur mäßige Erfolge bewirkt hatten. Liliana war zwar todmüde, doch nach diesen Erlebnissen und bei den Schmerzen die sie noch immer in ihrem Kopf und ihren Rippen verspürte war es ihr unmöglich einfach abzuschalten. Zudem befand sie sich in einem fremden Haus, welches alles andere als warm und gemütlich wirkte. Lana spürte wie die Kälte an ihr hochkroch und sie wickelte sich fester in ihre Decke.

Plötzlich quiekte sie ängstlich auf, in der Ecke hatte sich etwas bewegt und Lana merkte wie sie angestarrt wurde. Zitternd starrte sie in die Richtung aus der sie sich beobachtet glaubte. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen, ein Mann machte sich an der besagten Ecke zu schaffen und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Jetzt erkannte Lana Snape und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Alles in Ordnung ?" hörte sie ihn sagen. Langsam kam er näher und beschwor ein paar brennende Kerzen neben dem Bett. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein, egal was Sirius ihr über den Slytherin Hauslehrer erzählt hatte, sie war froh dass er gekommen war.

Snape blickte überrascht auf als Lana seine Hand ergriff und ihn bittend ansah. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren beschwor er einen bequemen Sessel neben dem Bett und setzte sich, dabei hielt er ihre Hand in der seinen. Mit der freien Hand deutete er hinter sich und verriegelte mit einem Zauber die Tür. Lana sah ihn dankbar an und war in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über blieb Snape bei ihr und wachte über ihren Schlaf.


	8. Das Black Haus

**Kapitel 8 Das Black Haus**

Als der Morgen anbrach kamen die meisten nur schwer aus den Federn. Snape war gerade damit beschäftigt Lana erneut zu untersuchen und ihr einen neuerlichen Stärkungstrank zu verabreichen, als es klopfte. „Herein." sagte Lana und Hermine betrat mit Ginny vorsichtig das Zimmer. Als sie Snape erblickten stockten sie. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung rauschte dieser sogleich an ihnen vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Ginny schloß die Tür und die beiden Mädchen gesellten sich zu ihrer neuen Bekannten.

„Wie geht es dir ?" war das erste was Hermine wissen wollte. „Besser. Severus war so lieb mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, ist schon befremdlich dieses Haus." „Snape war bei dir ?" Ginny klang absolut entgeistert. „Wir sollten dich wohl besser darüber informieren wer dieser Schleimbeutel wirklich ist." setzte sie hinzu.

Aber Liliana lächelte ihr nur freundlich zu „Das mag nett gemeint sein Ginny, aber ich denke ich habe mir schon ein Bild von Severus gemacht und ich muß dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich ihn wirklich mag."

Die beiden schluckten schwer. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck antwortete Hermine „Lana, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung und außerdem hast du Snape erst zwei Mal getroffen. Du weißt nicht was du sprichst. Wenn du wüsstest was wir wissen, dann würdest du niemals sagen dass du ihn magst !"

Unbeirrt freundlich erwiderte Lana „Ich verstehe euch ja, allerdings hast du recht. Ich weiß nicht viel von euch und eurer Welt, trotzdem möchte ich behaupten dass ich ziemlich genau weiß wie es in den Menschen aussieht. Und Severus ist kein böser Mensch, das weiß ich einfach, auch wenn euch sein Verhalten abstößt." Ginny schnaubte laut und Hermine blickte wütend zu Boden.

„Nichts für ungut Mädels, aber ich bin der Ansicht man sollte mit seiner ehrlichen Meinung nicht hinterm Berg halten und den Leuten auch keinen Honig ums Maul schmieren."

Bei diesen Worten schwang Liliana ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stellte überrascht fest, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Bei den nun etwas unsicheren Mienen die Ginny und Hermine zeigten, tat es ihr leid die beiden so vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben und sie wollte sie wieder milde stimmen.

„Danke dass ihr hier seid, ich bin froh bei so lieben Menschen Aufnahme zu finden. Das war doch alles ziemlich heftig und ich könnte jetzt unmöglich alleine sein !"

„Hunger ?" Hermine lächelte jetzt wieder. „Und wie !" grinste Lana. „Du kannst ein paar frische Sachen von mir anziehen." Hermine reichte dem Mädchen die Sachen welche sie schon die ganze Zeit unter ihrem Arm trug. Dankbar nahm Lana die Sachen an und nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, wurde sie hinunter in die Küche geführt.

Unten hatte Mrs.Weasley bereits das Frühstück fertig und die meisten Hausbewohner hatten sich bereits am Tisch eingefunden. Als Lana mit Hermine und Ginny den Raum betrat wurde sie freundlich empfangen und neugierig beäugt. Mr.Weasley war bereits im Ministerium und Moody, Snape und McGonnagal fielen ebenfalls durch ihre Abwesenheit auf. Dumbledore hatte sich noch nicht wieder blicken lassen.

Lächelnd begrüßte Lana ihre neuen Bekannten und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl den Mrs.Weasley ihr zuwies. Die junge Frau staunte darüber was und wie nun aufgetischt wurde. Trotzdem sie nun schon einiges an Zaubern erlebt hatte, erstaunte es sie wie das Essen auf den Tisch schwebte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie Kürbissaft getrunken, doch daran könnte sie sich echt gewöhnen. Keiner schien zu registrieren wie unverhohlen jeder zu Liliana hinüberschaute, bis sie lächelnd in die Runde schaute und sagte „Sagt bloß ihr habt noch nie eine Normalsterbliche essen sehen." Etwas peinlich berührt schnellten die Blicke auf das eigene Essen und eine kurze Spannung entstand, bis Lana auf einmal losprustete und die Umsitzenden ansteckte.

„Also wirklich, du hast uns noch gefehlt !" kiekste Lupin.

Mrs. Weasley unterbrach das Lachen indem sie sagte „Wir müssen heute noch in die Winkelgasse. Eure Bücherlisten sind schon längst da und außerdem seid ihr schon wieder so in die Höhe geschossen, dass neue Umhänge dringend Not tun." Bei ihrem letzten Satz hatte sie besonders Ron scharf ins Auge gefasst.

„Als würde ich das mit Absicht machen." brummte dieser nur und löste damit einen neuerlichen Lachanfall aus. „Also los werdet fertig, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." drängte Mrs.Weasley.

Kurz nachdem alle fertig gegessen hatten, machten sie sich bereit in die Winkelgasse zu flohen, als Lupin sich an die Stirn schlug. „Wir können doch Lana nicht mitnehmen und es wäre auch nicht gerade toll sie hier alleine zu lassen."

Aber Lana antwortete selbstsicher „Ich werd schon nicht umkommen, wenn ihr mal kurz weg seid. Darf ich mir vielleicht mal das Haus ansehen ?" Lupin wusste nicht was er sonst tun sollte, denn Harry und Co durften unmöglich ohne ausreichenden Schutz hinaus und im Haus konnte Lana ja nichts passieren."

„Also gut. Wir werden uns beeilen. Geh auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus, verstanden ? Ich vertrau dir!" sagte er eindringlich zu ihr. Lana nickte verstehend und sah staunend zu wie einer nach dem anderen in den Kamin trat und in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

Etwas unsicher blickte Liliana um sich. Ihre Neugier das Zaubererhaus zu erkunden war riesig, nichts desto trotz lief ihr ein Gänsehautschauer über den Rücken. Die Küche kannte sie ja nun und an der Eingangshalle gab es nichts besonderes, hinter die großen verstaubten Vorhänge wollte sie lieber nicht schauen. Den Keller wollte sie ebenso wenig kennenlernen und so führten ihre Schritte weiter in die Bibliothek. „Jetzt wird´s interessant." sagte sie zu sich selbst. Langsam ging sie an den Bücherreihen entlang und nahm sich hier und da ein Buch heraus um es jedes Mal etwas angewidert zurückzustellen. Schon bald hatte sie genug von den verstaubten Schriften und begab sich eine Etage höher. In die Schlafräume der anderen wollte sie auf keinen Fall eindringen und daher stieg sie noch eine Treppe höher. Hier oben erschien Lana das Haus noch düsterer als es ohnehin schon war. Sie wollte schon zurückgehen als sie hinter der letzten Tür etwas hörte. Es hörte sich an wie ein Scharren und dumpfes Stampfen. Zögernd und mit klopfendem Herzen schlich sie auf die Tür zu hinter der sie die Geräusche vermutete. Leise, ganz leise legte sie ihre Finger auf die Klinke und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot, versteinerte Lana. In dem verwahrlosten Raum den sie gerade betreten hatte blickte sie ein merkwürdiges Geschöpf an Es hatte den Kopf und die Vorderbeine eines Greifvogels, während der Rest des Tieres von einem Pferd zu stammen schien. Flügel hatte es auch noch und es war riesig ! Dieses Wesen schaute Liliana eindringlich und intelligent an und im gleichen Moment glaubte Lana sich vor dem Tier verbeugen zu müssen.

Dieser Gedanke kam ihr absolut merkwürdig vor und noch seltsamer war es, dass sie diesem Gedanken wirklich folgte. Der Greif sah sie weiter an und dann neigte auch er würdevoll den Kopf. Lana musste lächeln, dennoch getraute sie sich keinen weiteren Schritt näher heran. Sie ließ ihren Blick genauer durch den Raum schweifen, besonders behaglich schien es das Wesen hier nicht zu haben.

Da blieb ihr Blick an einem dunklen Bündel hängen. Als sie genauer hinsah, entpuppte sich das Bündel als ein zusammengekauerter Mensch in einem langen Umhang mit langen dunklen Haaren. Mehr ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, doch Lilianas Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf. Leise, und einen großen Bogen um den Greifen machend, ging sie vorsichtig auf die Person zu.

„Sirius ?" flüsterte sie, wobei sie sich neben ihm auf dem Boden niederließ.

Wie im Traum hob der Angesprochene den Kopf, es war wirklich der Benannte.

„Sirius, ich bin´s Liliana ! Es is alles okay, mir ist nichts passiert." Zuerst ungläubig doch dann immer freudiger strahlte er sie an, jedoch brachte er kein Wort heraus. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dich umarmen !" seufzte das Mädchen. Da hob Sirius seine Arme und schloß sie liebevoll um Liliana. Eine lange Zeit hielt er sie so.

Verwirrt hob Sirius an „Wie…?" „Bloß zwei Rippenbrüche und ´ne Beule am Kopf." Black schüttelte den Kopf „Ich meinte…ich habe dich gerade umarmt!" Lana zuckte nur strahlend mit den Schultern. „Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt, ich weiß es nicht ! Also erwarte keine Erklärungen." Sirius musste aufgeben, also wechselte er das Thema. „Ich habe geglaubt es ist aus, ich musste einfach weg. Seitdem bin ich hier bei Seidenschnabel."

„Severus hat mich wieder zusammengeflickt, er ist ganz und gar nicht so wie du gesagt hast." Sirius Züge wollten sich verfinstern, doch hielt er sich zurück und ließ Lana weitersprechen.

„Nach dem Frühstück sind sie alle im Kamin verschwunden, Schulsachen besorgen nennen sie das. Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern bis sie wiederkommen. Ich bin so froh dass du hier bist, dieses Haus ist mir nicht ganz geheuer."

„Das versteh ich." seufzte Sirius „Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und ich habe es gehasst !" Als er Lanas neugierige Miene sah, erklärte er ihr : „Dieses Haus gehört meiner Familie, den Blacks. Ich bin der letzte männliche Erbe. Meine Familie war absolut widerwärtig, dieser Reinblüterwahn hat mich immer dermaßen angeekelt, dass ich mit 16 abgehauen bin. Ich war immer das schwarze Schaf, nicht das einzigste aber wohl meistgehaßte, besonders von meiner Mutter, dieser Sabberhexe !"

Sirius Züge hatten sich bei seinen letzten Sätzen verfinstert und besorgt beobachtete Lana den unbändigen Haß der in ihm aufloderte. Und so erntete sie nur einen unverständigen Blick als sie vorsichtig erwiderte: „Aber es ist trotzdem deine Familie, völlig gleichgültig was sie getan haben. Ohne sie wärst du nicht hier und hättest nicht all diese Erfahrungen machen können !" Sirius konnte nichts erwidern. All die Wut und der Haß den er in sich verspürte, verrauchten einfach wenn er in Lanas unschuldige Augen sah.

Liliana sagte nichts weiter und so saßen sie eine Ewigkeit nur stumm da und betrachteten Seidenschnabel, der gelangweilt mit den Fängen auf dem Boden herumkratzte.

„Erzähl mir was über Seidenschnabel." bat Lana leise.

Während er das Tier wehmütig betrachtete, erklärte Sirius „Seidenschnabel ist ein Hippogreif. Harry und Hermine haben ihn vor zwei Jahren vor dem Henker gerettet und er hat mir mit zur Flucht verholfen. Seitdem ist er ein Gefangener dieses Hauses, denn wenn er entdeckt würde wäre das sein Tod."

„Armer Kerl" seufzte Lana „Darf er denn gar nicht hinaus ?" „Höchstens Nachts, ein Wunder dass er hier noch nicht durchgedreht ist." war die deprimierte Antwort. Langsam stand Lana auf und schritt vorsichtig auf den Hippogreif zu. Als sie zaghaft die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, näherte Seidenschnabel seinen Kopf und ließ sich von dem Mädchen liebkosen. Schnell hatte Lana Vertrauen gefasst und streichelte Seidenschnabel liebevoll und ließ sich von ihm necken. Sirius beobachtete die beiden, er lächelte in sich hinein während er Liliana Seidenschnabel etwas zuflüstern hörte.

„Ob wir wohl mal nachts einige Runden mit ihm drehen könnten ?" meinte Lana verzagt und ihr Blick galt nun Sirius. Dieser sann nach und setzte dann sein Marauder Lächeln auf. „Etwas Spaß könnten wir wirklich vertragen !"

„Also heut Nacht, am besten wenn alle anderen im Bett sind !" frohlockte Liliana. „Ich bin mal gespannt wann sie endlich wiederkommen, jetzt hast du doch keinen Grund mehr hier oben rumzuhocken, also komm mit !" Sirius Laune war nun wesentlich besser und so folgte er ihr ohne Umschweife hinunter, als Lana abrupt anhielt und ihm grinsend in die dunklen Augen blickte :

„Die werden Augen machen wenn sie zurückkommen !" Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„Na komm schon, Harry wird sich riesig freuen dich wiederzusehen ! Aber bitte kein rauchen, saufen oder sonstige Eskapaden Mr. Black, dieser Körper ist nur ne Leihgabe."


	9. In der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 9 In der Winkelgasse**

Währenddessen kämpften sich die Weasleys mit Harry, Hermine, Tonks und Lupin durch die Winkelgasse. Zum großen Bedauern der Hogwarts Schüler war an einen gemütlichen Bummel durch die Geschäfte nicht zu denken. Nachdem sie Geld bei Gringotts aus ihren Verliesen geholt hatten, wurden sie von Lupin, Tonks und vor allem von Mrs.Weasley im Eiltempo durch die Läden gezerrt. Gerade Harry hatte sich auf den Besuch in der Winkelgasse gefreut, doch was sie hier mitmachen mussten verdarb ihnen allen die Laune aufs Gründlichste.

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass uns hier jemand auflauern würde." raunte Ron Harry zu, „Da wäre es im Hauptquartier richtig gemütlich gewesen." meinte Ginny sarkastisch. Während sie ihren Unmut über diesen Ausflug untereinander verlauten ließen, lief Mrs.Weasley voran und studierte unermüdlich ihren Zettel auf dem sie alle wichtigen Besorgungen notiert hatte.

„Molly, nun hetz doch bitte nicht so." bettelte Remus schließlich. „Wir müssen es nicht übertreiben, es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass hier eine Gefahr auf uns lauert !" Mrs. Weasley warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und trieb sie in den Laden von Madame Malkins. Als sie drinnen waren zischte sie Remus etwas zu und dieser verzog genervt das Gesicht. Mdm. Malkins wuselte unterdessen um die Jugendlichen herum um Maß zu nehmen und nahm keine Notiz von der aufgebrachten Mrs. Weasley die leise mit Lupin schimpfte.

Die Ladentür ging auf und eine Hexe, einen Jungen im Schlepptau, kam herein. Sofort verstummten Remus und Molly und ihr Blick ruhte auf den zweien. Die Hexe, wahrscheinlich die Mutter des Jungen, war eine außergewöhnlich hübsche Frau . Ihr glänzendes hellbraunes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte und aus ihren großen graugrünen Augen strahlte die Gutmütigkeit selbst. Ihre schlanke Gestalt war in einen schönen dunkelblauen Umhang gehüllt der seidig glänzte. Lupin wollte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden.

Der Junge konnte etwa elf Jahre alt sein, sicher würde er in den nächsten Tagen in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden, denn seine Mutter suchte nach Umhängen in seiner Größe. Nacheinander nahm sie die in Frage kommenden Umhänge in die Hand und hielt sie vor ihren Sohn. Es schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu stören, dass sie neugierig beobachtet wurde.

Selbst Mrs.Weasley schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie keine Minute zuviel in der Winkelgasse hatte verweilen wollen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Jungen, dieser hatte flachsblondes Haar welches ihm bereits bis über die Ohren reichte und ungeordnet bis in den Nacken hing. Auch er trug einen Umhang der aus dem gleichen Stoff wie der seiner Mutter gemacht zu sein schien. Seine hellblauen Augen blickten neugierig umher und er musterte kritisch die Umhänge als sein Blick endlich auf die Jugendlichen fiel die ihn beobachteten. Interessiert und ohne jede Scheu musterte er einen nach dem anderen, er schien gar nicht mehr auf seine Mutter und die Umhänge zu achten. „Alan, komm probier diesen hier mal an." hörte man nun die Frau sagen und ihr Sohn folgte ihrer Aufforderung ohne jedoch seinen Blick von Harry zu wenden den er ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick und wendete sich dann wieder seinen Einkäufen zu. „Kennst du die ?" flüsterte Ron ihm zu. Harry schüttelte nur still den Kopf, er war irgendwie verwundert über die zwei Fremden, sie kamen ihm vertraut vor. Da hörte er wie Mrs.Weasley sie mahnte endlich fertig zu werden. Was sie nicht bemerkten war wie sie Remus belustigt zuzischte „Hör auf zu sabbern Moony !" Er warf ihr nun seinerseits einen bösen Blick zu und sie hätten ihren Streit sicherlich neu aufgelegt, wären sie nicht von den anderen aus dem Laden geschoben worden. Harry blickte sich noch einmal kurz um und sah wie Alan ihm zuwinkte. Wieder draußen wurden sie erneut von Mrs.Weasley vorangetrieben, es machte wirklich keinen Spaß.

Alle, einschließlich Molly waren sichtlich angenervt als sie nach zwei Stunden aus dem Kamin in die Küche des Black Hauses stolperten. Alle waren damit beschäftigt sich den Ruß von den Sachen zu klopfen und einige grummelten vor sich hin. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie dass sie nicht die einzigen waren. Am Tisch saß jemand, Ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf.

„Sirius !" rief Harry hocherfreut. „Na, tollen Einkaufsbummel gehabt ?" grinste dieser ihnen entgegen. Doch anstatt die Augen zu verdrehen, setzten sich alle ohne Umstände zu ihm. „Das ist doch mal ne gelungene Überraschung." freute sich Harry. Sirius sah lächelnd zu Molly, die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anstarrte. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht !" presste sie hervor, denn obwohl sie alles von Dumbledore gehört hatte, war es doch etwas anderes Sirius lebendig und quietschfidel in der Küche sitzen zu sehen. Um sich abzulenken kümmerte sie sich schnell um die Vorbereitungen für das Essen, während alle anderen bei Sirius verweilten und es genossen ihn bei sich zu haben. „Erzähl schon Tatze, warst du bei den bösen Jungs ?" Lupin sah gespannt aus.

Sirius machte ein gequältes Gesicht und erzählte leise von seinen Erlebnissen während er den Blick gesenkt hielt. Harry spürte schmerzhaft das Unbehagen seines Paten und wechselte bei nächster Gelegenheit das Thema.

„Wäre es nicht klüger dir einen Zauberstab zu besorgen, dann könntest du wieder richtig mitmischen." Die Gesichtszüge Black´s hellten sich auf , während Lupin nachdenklich zu ihm schaute und Tonks sich einmischte „Das is ne super Idee, so wäre Lana wesentlich besser geschützt." Bei diesen Worten zog sie verstohlen einen Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche und legte ihn vor ihrem Cousin auf den Tisch. Sirius nahm ihn erfreut in die Hand und schenkte ihr einen dankbaren und fragenden Blick.

„Er lag vor dem Torbogen." beantwortete sie seine stumme Frage und ein kurzes gequältes Lächeln huschte um ihre Lippen. Die Erinnerung an die schrecklichen Momente im Ministerium ließen sie etwas erbleichen. „Danke Nym." flüsterte Sirius nur.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit Sirius Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen und einfach nur beisammen zu sein, alles schien wieder so zu sein wie vor Sirius Sturz durch den steinernen Bogen.

Als am Abend Mr.Weasley aus dem Ministerium kam, starrte auch er wie versteinert auf den quietschfidelen Sirius. McGonnagal und Charly erging es nicht besser und es war ein Vergnügen für alle Anwesenden sie zu beobachten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich und erst als Moody hereinplatzte kam es Molly in den Sinn mal auf die Uhr zu sehen. „Huch ! Jetzt ist es aber genug, ihr müsst morgen noch packen Kinder. Ab nach oben mit euch !" und mit einem strengen Blick auf Sirius fügte sie hinzu „Ich denke Liliana gehört auch ins Bett." „Wo du recht hast Molly." gab Sirius freundlich zurück und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. Wieder sahen alle staunend zu, Harry allerdings eher bedauernd, wie Sirius aus Lana´s Körper verschwand. Wieder bedankten sich alle bei ihr, doch Lana wimmelte sie ab „Ihr braucht mich nicht jedes Mal so anzufallen, ich mach´s gern und freue mich euch mit meiner Gabe helfen zu können."

„Bescheiden bis zum Gehtnichtmehr." tönte Tonks.

Liliana lächelte Sirius verschwörerisch zu und stieg die Treppe nach oben, allerdings nicht um ins Bett zu gehen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen konnte sie nicht sofort zu Seidenschnabel, es dauerte lange bis alle sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten. Sirius sah sich im Haus um und tauchte dann in Lanas Zimmer auf

„Die Luft ist rein meine Hübsche. Laß uns aufbrechen, aber zieh dir was Warmes an." Aufgeregt zog Lana sich einen Pulli über, den sie von Hermine geliehen bekommen hatte und schlich dann vorsichtig die Treppen hinauf um in das Zimmer zu gelangen in welchem der Greif schon auf sie wartete. Er wurde liebevoll von Lana begrüßt. Sirius hatte es sich bereits auf seinem Rücken bequem gemacht „Schwing dich rauf und halte dich an seinem Hals fest, er will endlich raus…und ich auch !" grinste er. „Na hoffentlich schafft er mich, du musst ja ein halbes Schwein verdrückt haben so wie sich mein Bauch anfühlt !"

Kaum saß Lana oben, stürmte Seidenschnabel übermütig zum Fenster und raste in die Nacht hinaus. Lana hatte ihre Augen fest zusammengekniffen und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft in das seidige Gefieder. Sirius hatte die Arme von sich geworfen und jubelte laut, was Seidenschnabel dazu brachte seine waghalsigsten Manöver zu fliegen.

Wie sehr hatten diese beiden solche Ausflüge vermisst. Sie flogen so hoch, dass sie von unten unmöglich gesehen werden konnten und Sirius bemerkte gar nicht wie Lana sich angstvoll festklammerte. „Seidenschnabel ! Bitte sei lieb und hör auf damit." flehte sie. Zu Sirius Überraschung stoppte Seidenschnabel sogleich seine turbulente Flugart und flog fortan samtweich. Lilianas verkrampfte Finger lösten sich wieder, nun sah sie sich um und konnte es genießen zu fliegen. „Das ist einfach unglaublich !" jubelte sie endlich. „Genau so hab ich mir fliegen immer vorgestellt !" „Hier oben fühlt man sich absolut frei !" sprach Sirius selig, wurde jedoch sogleich von Liliana aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Da vorn, siehst du das ?"

Inzwischen befanden sie sich über einem rar besiedelten Gebiet weit außerhalb von London, zwischen Feldern und kleinen Baumgruppen waren hier und da einige Gehöfte auszumachen. „Was meinst du ?" wollte Sirius wissen „Es ist stockdunkel da unten !"

Liliana sah nicht wie ihr Begleiter mit den Augen rollte als sie ihm antwortete „Ich kann´s dir nicht genau sagen, aber mir war als hätte ich da unten was merkwürdiges gesehen. Wir müssen landen, vertrau mir bitte !"

„WAS ? Hast du sie noch alle ? Wir wollten etwas Spaß haben und nicht Sherlock Holmes spielen ! Wir werden auf keinen Fall woanders landen als im Hauptquartier !" sagte er nun streng. Doch Liliana setzte das Marauder Lächeln auf, welches sie sich von ihm abgeguckt hatte und säuselte Seidenschnabel ins Ohr „Bitte bring uns da runter mein Schöner."

Zu Sirius großem Entsetzen steuerte der Greif auf die Stelle zu auf die Liliana gezeigt hatte und ignorierte dabei völlig Sirius Befehle und dessen Geschimpfe. „Ich weiß ja dass ich tot bin, aber musst du mich da gleich so abservieren bloß weil eine Muggel dich bezirzt ?" versuchte er in einem letzten verzweifelten Anlauf Seidenschnabel vom Landen abzubringen.

Keine Chance. Der Greif setzte nahe einem Feldweg fast lautlos auf und Lana glitt vorsichtig von seinem Rücken, dabei ignorierte sie Sirius der auf sie einredete als hätte er eine völlig Irre vor sich. Zielsicher schritt sie den Weg entlang und lauschte dabei auf jedes Geräusch. Sirius folgte ihr wie ein Schatten und verstand überhaupt nicht was sie hier trieben „Komm schon Kleines, fliegen wir zurück." seine Stimme klang fast flehend. „Wie soll ich dich denn beschützen wenn etwas geschieht?"

„Also wenn du das immer noch nicht weißt kannst du mir nur leid tun." zischte sie vorwurfsvoll. Sirius hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen. Hatte er nicht erst heute wieder die Chance genutzt durch ihren Körper lebendig zu werden und hatte ihm Tonks nicht seinen Zauberstab gegeben ? Jetzt erst bemerkte er dass Lana diesen bereits in ihrer Hand hielt als beabsichtigte sie ihn zu benutzen. „Sollte ich dich rufen musst du mir beispringen." sagte sie nachdrücklich und eilte weiter.


	10. Rettung in letzter Minute

**Kapitel 10 Rettung in letzter Minute**

Sie bogen um eine Baumgruppe und bemerkten eine Handvoll dunkler Gestalten die sich um ein einsam stehendes Haus geschart hatten. „Schnell, sieh nach wer in dem Haus ist !" befahl sie Sirius. Hier gab es keine Zeit zu verlieren und Sirius hatte auch nicht vor sie wegen ihres Befehlstons zu rüffeln.

Im nächsten Moment sah er sich in dem Haus um, es war gemütlich eingerichtet und wirkte sehr einladend. Fieberhaft suchte er die Räume ab und entdeckte schließlich in einem Zimmer voller Spielsachen einen Jungen. Er war höchstens elf Jahre alt, hatte flachsblondes Haar und wälzte sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Das schien schon eine ganze Weile so zu gehen, denn sein Bett war vollkommen zerwühlt und Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn. Eine Frau rauschte in das Zimmer und sprach beruhigend auf den Jungen ein „Alan, Spatz wach auf, du träumst !"

Verwirrt blinzelte er und fand langsam in die Realität zurück. Aus angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf seine Mutter und wisperte „Da waren schwarze Leute, sie…sie kamen in unser Haus und haben Flüche abgeschossen und ich habe das dunkle Mal am Himmel gesehen !"

„Es ist ja alles in Ordnung Liebling, es war nur ein Traum !" wollte die Frau ihn beruhigen „Wir sind hier in Sicherheit. Leg dich wieder schlafen ja."

„Verflixter Merlin, hör auf dein Kind, ihr seid in großer Gefahr !" hatte Sirius verzweifelt ausgerufen, denn die Szenerie hatte ihn schmerzhaft an den Tod seiner liebsten Freunde James und Lily Potter erinnert.

Die Hexe und der Junge fuhren aufs äußerste erschrocken zusammen und starrten in die Dunkelheit. „W..Wer ist da ?" stammelte die Frau und verbarg ihren Sohn hinter ihrem Rücken. Ohne darüber nachzugrübeln was sich hier gerade ereignete, sprach Sirius weiter „Todesser haben das Haus umzingelt. Ihr müsst euch sofort verstecken und holen Sie ihren Zauberstab !" Die zwei Erschrockenen hatten den Ernst der Lage sofort erfasst, der Junge lief zu einer Kammer die sich neben der Küche befand und kletterte dort durch eine Falltür. Seine Mutter schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, verriegelte damit die Tür zur Kammer und verbarg sich selbst in einem Wandschrank von wo aus sie den Eingangsbereich des Hauses im Blick hatte.

Sirius tauchte bei Liliana wieder auf und schilderte ihr kurz die Lage. „Nur du kannst jetzt noch helfen und wir brauchen Seidenschnabel !"

Die Todesser hatten bereits den Schutzzauber des Hauses überwunden und die Tür geöffnet, als Sirius auf sie zustürmte. Sie wurden von ihm komplett überrumpelt. Fluch um Fluch auf sie abschießend stand er vor dem Haus und hatte den größten Spaß seit Monaten. Es war ihm ein leichtes den auf ihn zurasenden Flüchen auszuweichen und er lachte sie aus. Als er gerade dabei war einem der Todesser genüsslich eins überzubraten, vernahm er einen markverzehrenden Schrei aus dem Haus. Sirius raste hinein und fand die Hexe zusammengerollt am Boden liegend, ein Todesser stand über ihr und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. „Noch einen Schritt und sie ist gewesen !" drohte er mit unverhohlenem Genuß.

Sirius Gesichtszüge versteinerten, im gleichen Moment hörte er hinter sich „STUPOR" rufen und er hatte kurzzeitig das Gefühl vornüber zu fallen. Entsetzt starrte ihn der Todesser an, denn Sirius stand aufrecht vor ihm und feuerte geistesgegenwärtig einen Fluch auf ihn ab, welcher den Maskierten steif wie ein Brett zu Boden fallen ließ. Der nächste Fluch traf den hinter ihm Stehenden und brachte ihn ebenfalls zu Fall. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu sich über diesen Erfolg zu freuen, denn schon blitzte es um sie herum. Die junge Hexe und ihr Beschützer feuerten sofort zurück, wobei Sirius die junge Frau mit seinem Körper deckte. Die Angreifer hatten sich hinter Sesseln und anderen Möbelstücken verschanzt und griffen nun ungesehen von ihren Verstecken heraus an während die beiden Bedrängten ungeschützt waren.

Alan hatte die Schreie seiner Mutter gehört und hockte völlig verängstigt in dem kleinen Hohlraum unter der Falltür. Schreie, Explosionen, das Geräusch splitternden Glases und Hohnlachen drangen an seine Ohren. Er musste seiner Mutter irgendwie helfen, die Mahnung seiner Mutter niemals sein Versteck zu verlassen vergessend, öffnete er sein Versteck. Doch als er durch die Falltür heraufgeklettert kam stieß er gegen einen alten verstaubten Kessel der im Regal stand. Der Kessel ging laut polternd zu Boden… erschrocken starrte der Junge auf den Kessel.

Das nächste was Alan hörte waren eilige Schritte die auf die Kammer in der er sich befand zukamen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er nur auf die Tür, es klickte und er sah einen Mann der sein Gesicht hinter einer furchteinflößenden Maske verbarg und die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er den Jungen am Genick gepackt und zerrte ihn nun zum Kampfplatz. Die Frau schrie ängstlich auf und auch Sirius blieb kurzzeitig die Luft weg. „Zauberstäbe weg oder der Kleine ist dran !" krächzte der Todesser.

Sofort ließ die Hexe ihren Zauberstab fallen und starrte angsterfüllt auf den Zauberstab welchen der Maskierte ihrem Sohn schmerzhaft an den Kopf drückte.

„Wird´s bald !" donnerte er Sirius an.

Diese Worte nahm Seidenschnabel als Kommando. Er stürmte herein und fiel über die entsetzten Angreifer her. Zwei von ihnen apparierten auf der Stelle, die nächsten zwei entkamen seinen scharfen Fängen nicht mehr. Der fünfte hielt noch immer den Jungen fest gepackt und schoss völlig unerwartet einen Todesfluch auf die Hexe ab und apparierte um dem Greifen zu entkommen. Im letzten Augenblick warf sich Sirius vor die junge Mutter. Durch den Fluch wurde er aus Lanas Körper gerissen und er blieb benommen liegen, genau wie Liliana.

Fassungslos starrten der Junge und seine Mutter auf die am Boden liegende Frau, eben war da noch ein Mann gewesen…

Mühsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rappelte Lana sich auf, ihr Blick galt Sirius. Der tapfere Kämpfer winkte sie von sich und keuchte „Los los, alle aufsitzen und weg von hier !" Der Junge und seine Mutter starrten nur bestürzt in die Richtung aus der die Worte gekommen waren, wurden jedoch sofort von Lana zu dem Greifen gedrängt. „Rauf mit euch, sofort ! Möglicherweise kommen sie wieder und dann sind wir dran !"

Wie in Trance kletterten die zwei unbeholfen auf den Rücken des Greifen, Lana sprang hinter sie und trieb Seidenschnabel an „Nach Hause alter Junge, flieg so schnell du kannst !!!" Einen besorgten Blick auf Sirius werfend vernahm sie seine Worte nur schwach „Ich komme nach, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich muß nur kurz verschnaufen."

Schon flogen sie weit oben und streiften die Wolken, Seidenschnabel flog jetzt schnell aber zielgerichtet und schon nach wenigen Minuten sahen sie die Lichter Londons unter sich erstrahlen.

Im Hauptquartier war es still, nur hin und wieder hallte ein einsamer Schnarcher durch die Räume. Bis es plötzlich einen Schlag gab.

Snape saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Abermals hörte er es krachen, das war eindeutig an seiner Tür gewesen. In der nächsten Sekunde hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, da erkannte er Lanas Stimme „Severus, Sev bitte komm raus, es ist was passiert !" Mit einem Ruck riß er die Türe auf und sah erschrocken auf das Mädchen herab die abgekämpft und in zerschundener Kleidung vor ihm stand. Ohne eine Frage abzuwarten zerrte sie den verblüfften Tränkelehrer hinauf zu Seidenschnabels Unterkunft.

Snape traf fast der Schlag als er den Raum betrat. Vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte eine Frau mit hüftlangen hellbraunen Haaren, sie schien gar nicht ansprechbar zu sein. Fest an sie geschmiegt erkannte Severus einen blonden Jungen, beide waren nur mit Pyjamas bekleidet.

„Das waren Todesser, sie hätten die beiden fast umgebracht. Bitte hilf ihnen Sev !" flehte sie. Für Erklärungen war später noch Zeit, hier musste schnellstens gehandelt werden. In bester Hauslehrermanier befahl er „Bring sofort Professor McGonnagal und Lupin hierher." Lana stürze die Treppen nach unten und holte eiligst die beiden Verlangten aus den Betten.

Snape schickte Remus umgehend zu Dumbledore und Minerva half ihm die Neuzugänge in einem Zimmer unterzubringen und so gut es ging zu versorgen.

Als Dumbledore endlich eintraf und Lana erblickte, lächelte er nur erschöpft „Wir sollten wirklich mal ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden junge Dame. Die Nacht ist zum schlafen da, aber dich scheint das augenscheinlich nicht zu interessieren."

Lana sah ihn nur ernst an und führte ihn nach oben wo Snape und McGonagall eifrig damit beschäftigt waren der Frau und dem Jungen zu helfen. Als Dumbledore die Szenerie erblickte wich jede Heiterkeit von ihm, er verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick und gab Snape leise Instruktionen.

„Es war nur ein kleiner Ausflug, wir brauchten etwas Abwechslung."

Lana saß mit Dumbledore in der Küche und berichtete von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. Der alte Zauberer hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte saß der Professor eine Zeitlang nur still da und musterte Lana mit seinen hellblauen Augen, bis er sich endlich zu Wort meldete. „Du hast heute Nacht zwei Menschen das Leben gerettet und dabei geholfen uns von zwei Todessern zu befreien. Du siehst also, es gibt absolut keinen Grund dich zu rechtfertigen.

Ich habe Nachforschungen über dich angestellt und herausgefunden, dass du durchaus in die magische Gesellschaft gehörst, wenn ich dich auch nicht mit einer Hexe unserer Welt vergleichen kann. Es gehört schon einiges dazu mich zu verwirren, aber was dich angeht habe ich absolut keine Ahnung was es mit dir auf sich hat!"

„Dann wären wir schon zwei." seufzte Lana „Die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau wer ich eigentlich bin. Ich weiß nur eins, nämlich dass ich mich noch nirgends so zuhause gefühlt habe wie bei euch ! Alles was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist kann ich nicht erklären, ich bin einfach immer meinem Gefühl gefolgt."

„Was weißt du über deine Familie ?" wollte Dumbledore wissen. Über diesen Themenwechsel verwundert kam nur eine unsichere Antwort von ihren Lippen „Wie jetzt, was meinen Sie damit ?"

„Kommt dir der Name Redgrave vielleicht bekannt vor ?" Liliana schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Die Hexe die du heute vor dem Tode bewahrt hast ist Angela Redgrave und der Junge ist ihr Sohn Alan. Wenn ich mich nicht absolut täusche, und das kommt eher selten vor, seid ihr miteinander verwandt und zwar… eng verwandt." schloß Dumbledore und betrachtete heiter wie sich Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers breit machte.

„Wir sind miteinander ver..verwandt ?" Lilianas Stimme zitterte leicht „Wie kann das sein und..." sie schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf „Was?"

„Was ich weiß ist nicht viel, doch es erklärt dir vielleicht einiges. Die Familie Redgrave war stets eine besonders große und angesehene Familie der Zauberergesellschaft. Während Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft verloren fast alle Mitglieder dieser Familie ihr Leben. Die Brüder Daryl und Jack Redgrave arbeiteten als Auroren für das Ministerium, das war vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren. Beide kamen um als Todesser sie zuhause überfielen, sie waren nicht die einzigen. Jack hatte eine Frau und fünf Kinder. Den Überfall überlebte nur eins seiner Kinder, das jüngste wurde nie gefunden."

„Und was soll das alles mit mir zu tun haben ?" sagte Lana ungehalten während sich in ihr eine Ahnung ausbreitete, die ihr die Kehle zuschnüren wollte.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch um dann zu antworten „Ich glaube ich weiß was aus der kleinen Janice geworden ist."

Lana sah die blauen Augen eindringlich auf sich gerichtet und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Sie brauchte einige Anläufe um etwas hervorzubringen und stieß schließlich mit heiserer Stimme hervor „Sie glauben, ICH wäre dieses Mädchen ??? Das Kind einer Zaubererfamilie ?"

„Das ist es was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

„Und Sie hatten gesagt Sie wüssten nicht viel !" erwiderte sie spöttisch, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Abrupt stand Lana auf wobei ihr Stuhl umfiel und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche um in ihr Zimmer zu stürmen und es in den nächsten Stunden nicht wieder zu verlassen.


	11. Janice

**Kapitel 11 Janice**

„Wo sind wir Mami ?" fragte Alan besorgt. Es war schon Tag und die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein. Die Sonnenstrahlen bildeten Kringel auf der Bettdecke unter der Angela Redgrave noch schlief, einen Arm um ihren Sohn geschlungen. Vorsichtig blinzelte Alan unter der Decke hervor und musterte das Zimmer in dem sie sich befanden.

Das große Bett in dem sie lagen stand vor dem Fenster und ein klobiger Kleiderschrank bedeckte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Es wirkte alles andere als gemütlich, staubige schrecklich gemusterte Tapeten und der dunkle abgenutzte Holzfußboden ließen das Zimmer eng und stickig erscheinen, doch im Arm seiner Mutter fühlte sich der Junge geborgen. Vorsichtig strich er über ihre Wange und gab ihr einen Guten Morgen Kuß. Angela wachte sogleich auf und lächelte ihm liebevoll zu, einen Moment lang war auch sie sich nicht sicher wo sie sich befanden und wie sie in dieses fremde Haus gekommen waren.

Der kurze Moment der Verwirrung verstrich und mit aller Macht kehrten die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht zurück und liefen vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Sie versuchte die schrecklichen Erinnerungen von sich abzuschütteln als es im nächsten Moment an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja ?" klang es vorsichtig aus ihrem Mund, und ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hielt sie den Zauberstab in der Hand. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und der Eintretende wurde mit einem überraschten Freudenschrei empfangen

„Professor Dumbledore !!!" Der Genannte trat vollends ein und schüttelte Angela und Alan freundlich die Hände. „Wie ich sehe seid ihr beide einigermaßen wohlauf, und du junger Mann freust dich sicherlich schon auf Hogwarts."

Dumbledore bemühte sich darum Angela und ihren Sohn auf leichtere Gedanken zu bringen, was ihm allerdings bereits durch seine bloße Anwesenheit gelungen war. Sogleich wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände

„Laßt mich in Ruhe erklären ! Ihr befindet euch hier im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, letzte Nacht haben fünf Todesser versucht euch zu töten, was glücklicherweise von zwei unserer Ordensmitglieder verhindert werden konnte."

„Aber…was wollten die von uns…und woher kam dieser Mann so schnell ? Ich meine wir leben ja nicht gerade an einer vielbegangenen Straße. Das ist alles so merkwürdig, wenn Sie nicht hier wären, dann würde ich mich hier alles andere als sicher fühlen." sprudelte es aus Angela heraus.

„Nun, die Sache ist alles andere als klar. Auch ich konnte noch nicht alle Details herausfinden, doch ich glaube zu wissen warum ihr überfallen wurdet. Es hat mit deiner Schwester Janice zu tun."

„Janice ?" kopfschüttelnd und mit offenem Mund starrte Angela ihren ehemaligen Direktor an. Alan verstand nur Bahnhof und blickte nur zwischen seiner entsetzten Mutter und dem weißbärtigen Zauberer hin und her.

Janice lebt seit einigen Tagen bei uns im Phönixorden, sie kennt ihre wirkliche Herkunft nicht und ist bei einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen. Ihr Name ist Liliana und sie besitzt außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten die mit nichts in der Zaubererwelt zu vergleichen sind. Sie ist es der ihr euer Leben zu verdanken habt."

Angela fiel zu Boden und ihr Sohn quiekte erschrocken auf.

„Nur eine kleine Ohnmacht Alan, es ist alles in Ordnung !" beruhigte ihn der Schulleiter während er Miss Redgrave mit einem Schwebezauber auf das Bett legte und kurz ihren Atem überprüfte. Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange bis sie Ihre Augen aufschlug und verwundert nach Luft schnappte.

„Janice" flüsterte sie nun. „Nein Professor Sie müssen sich irren, das… ist einfach nicht möglich !" sie wollte überzeugend klingen, wusste jedoch selbst dass sie sich etwas vormachte wenn sie Dumbledore keinen Glauben schenkte.

„Seit wann wissen Sie das ?"

„Seit zwei Tagen, wobei ich dazusagen muß, dass ich die verschiedenen Puzzleteile schon über einen längeren Zeitraum zusammentrage. Genau genommen seitdem mir Liliana, also Janice, das erste Mal begegnet ist"

„Und…wo ist sie jetzt ?" wollte Angela wissen und auch Alan hatte die Ohren gespitzt. „Nun, es war wohl ein ziemlicher Schock für sie als ich es ihr heute Nacht mitgeteilt habe. Womöglich ist sie noch immer in ihrem Zimmer." „WO ?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage schroff..

Mit einem Lächeln antwortete Dumbledore ruhig „Ihr werdet sie bald kennen lernen, doch ich finde sie sollte selbst entscheiden wann sie dazu bereit ist. Und jetzt…" ein scharfer Blick traf Angela die gerade wieder aufbrausen wollte, jedoch davon absah als sie dem Schulleiter ins Gesicht blickte, „sollten wir nach unten zum Frühstück gehen, ihr seid sicher hungrig." Bei diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und geleitete die beiden in die Küche.

Trotz des Lärms den Lana veranstaltet hatte als sie in der Nacht Snape, McGonagall und Lupin aus den Betten trommelte, hatte niemand sonst die Ereignisse mitbekommen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass erstaunte und verwunderte Ausrufe durch die Küche hallten als Dumbledore mit Angela und Alan die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen." grüßte er gutgelaunt und amüsierte sich köstlich über die Gesichter der Hausbewohner. Angela ließ sich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und stellte sich vor „Angela Redgrave und das ist mein Sohn Alan. Wir sind heute Nacht angekommen, Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich uns einzuladen." Aller Augen ruhten nun fragend auf Dumbledore.

Als dieser nicht sofort antwortete, ergriff Hermine das Wort „Wir sind uns doch schon mal begegnet, in der Winkelgasse."

Molly musste in dem Moment an das Gesicht von Remus denken welches beim Anblick der schönen Frau so wunderbar unbeherrscht ausgesehen hatte und grinste in ihre Faust. Remus blieb das nicht verborgen und so warf er Molly einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Niemand hatte auf das kleine Zwischenspiel der beiden geachtet, denn Alan und seine Mutter wurden freundlich begrüßt und an den Tisch gebeten wo sie ohne weitere Umstände ihr Frühstück aßen. Die Freundlichkeit der Anwesenden und die lustige Art der Zwillinge ließen die beiden die schlimmen Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht für eine Weile vergessen.

Alan beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, welcher seinerseits Dumbledore musterte. Der Schulleiter räusperte sich kurz und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Harry nur so darauf brannte endlich zu erfahren, was es mit Angela und Alan auf sich hatte.

„Minerva, darf ich dich bitten dem jungen Mr.Redgrave hier mit hinauf zu nehmen. Soviel ich weiß muß er noch packen, morgen ist ein großer Tag."

Alan warf seiner Mutter einen unsicheren Blick zu, folgte jedoch der Professorin ohne Widerworte hinaus. Angela verstand Dumbledores Maßnahme und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Die Gespräche waren verstummt und aller Augen hingen nun an dem weisen Zauberer.

„Ms. Redgrave und ihr Sohn wurden vergangene Nacht von Todessern überfallen. Ein Ordensmitglied war zufällig in der Nähe und es gelang ihnen hierher zu fliehen. Angela, würdest du uns berichten was genau geschehen ist ?"

Angela hielt ihre Augen gesenkt, sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke und hob leise zu erzählen an. Was sie alle in der nächsten halben Stunde zu hören bekamen, ließ sie erstaunen. Niemand wagte es zu unterbrechen, obwohl jedem Fragen auf der Zunge brannten. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis es ihnen dämmerte wer denn der oder bessergesagt die geheimnisvollen Retter waren. Angela beendete ihre Geschichte damit wie sie von Dumbledore begrüßt worden waren. Was er ihr über Lana und die vermeintliche Verwandtschaft erzählt hatte, behielt sie vorerst für sich.

Schweigen im Walde.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz." kam es da leise von Hermine „Harry, kann ich dich mal sprechen ?" und ein vielsagender Blick von ihr ließ ihn aufstehen. Mit einem unauffälligen Zeichen seiner Hand gab er Ron zu verstehen ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam huschten sie aus der Küche. Sie hörten wie Mrs.Weasley sanft zu Angela sprach als diese in leises Schluchzen ausbrach. Ginny war ihnen mit Fred und George gefolgt, da auch sie nicht wussten was sie Angela sagen konnten. Dumbledore hatte sie alle nur kurz über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg angesehen und ihnen einen eindringlichen Blick zugeworfen.

Einige hastige Schritte treppauf brachten sie vor Lilianas Zimmer. „Ich finde wir sollten sie nicht alle überfallen." flüsterte Hermine und erreichte damit dass die Zwillinge und Ron sich mit einer leise protestierenden Ginny davonstahlen.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür…keine Antwort. Auch erneutes Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah die fragende Miene ihres Freundes. Entschlossen drückte sie also die Klinke hinunter und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Eine Stimme ließ sie innehalten und die zwei lauschten.

„Ach Sirius, ich kann das einfach nicht begreifen. Was ist wenn das alles totaler Schwachsinn ist was der Opa sich da zusammengepuzzelt hat ? Und wenn…" Lilianas Blick verdunkelte sich mit einem Mal, es schien als suche sie nach etwas.

Da schoss es aus ihr heraus „Die haben mich alle verarscht !" Lana´s Stimme klang zornig und unendlich verbittert. Sie schüttelte unentwegt mit dem Kopf, ihr ganzer Körper schien unter Spannung zustehen.

Die Tür knarrte, Liliana schreckte hoch und drehte sich zur Tür um. Die Lauscher kamen nun nicht umhin einzutreten, mit roten Wangen sahen sie Lana schuldbewusst ins Gesicht. Ihre betretenen Mienen ignorierend lächelte sie ihnen entgegen, doch es entging keinem von den dreien, dass es ein gespieltes Lächeln war.

Harry ergriff zögernd das Wort „Wir haben gerade erfahren was passiert ist und wollten... nach dir sehen." Liliana wollte etwas lockeres erwidern, doch eine Träne kam ihr dazwischen und sie drehte sich schnell wieder zum Fenster um. Unsicher trat Harry auf sie zu und legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schon okay" hörte er sie leise sagen. Um von sich abzulenken fragte sie „Willst du es von deinem Paten hören ?" Mehr als einen verblüfften Blick erhielt sie nicht und bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, verwandelte sie sich im nächsten Moment in Sirius.

Erleichtert schloß Sirius seinen Patensohn in die Arme. „Sie hat´s grad nicht so leicht." versuchte Sirius Lanas Verhalten zu erklären.


	12. Schwestern

**Kapitel 12 Schwestern**

Angela half ihrem Sohn beim packen. Am Morgen hatten Tonks und Charly die nötigsten Sachen aus dem Haus der Redgraves geholt und festgestellt, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Dumbledore hatte noch in der Nacht dafür gesorgt, dass die Leichen der Todesser und die Kampfspuren beseitigt wurden. Daraufhin hatte er das Haus unter einen neuerlichen Schutzzauber gestellt, damit es niemand ohne sein Einverständnis betreten konnte.

Alan wurde ganz hibbelig bei dem Anblick seiner Mutter wie sie Schulumhänge, Zauberbücher, Kessel und so weiter in seinem Koffer verstaute. Der Junge freute sich auf Hogwarts, andererseits hatte er auch Angst, noch nie zuvor war er längere Zeit von seiner Mutter getrennt gewesen.

Ms.Redgrave hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Sohn bestens über seine kommende Schulzeit informiert war. Wehmütig schweiften ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Ihre eigene Schulzeit lag nun zwar schon zwölf Jahre zurück, doch hatte sie Hogwarts stets in lebendiger Erinnerung behalten. Die Schule war ihr Zuhause geworden, nachdem sie mit elf Jahren ihre gesamte Familie durch einen Todesserüberfall verloren hatte. Hogwarts hatte ihr somit das Leben gerettet, denn als die Todesser über die Familie herfielen, war Angela in der Schule gewesen.

Mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich an den Tag als sie die furchtbare Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Mutter, Vater, Onkel, ihr jüngerer Bruder Jeremy- wie oft hatte sie sich mit ihm gezankt, auch Amilyn und John waren ihrer großen Schwester tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen. So hatte Angela es gar nicht erwarten können endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Einzig ihre jüngste Schwester Janice vermisste sie. Die Kleine war ihr immer die liebste gewesen, obwohl erst zwei Jahre alt hatte sie Angela nie mit Geschrei in den Ohren gelegen oder sich mit ihrer großen Schwester um Spielsachen gezankt.

Angela schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Janice. Dumbledore hatte von ihr gesprochen. Sie sei noch am Leben und hier in diesem Haus!

Hastig verschloss sie den hölzernen Koffer und verließ das Zimmer um endlich nach ihrer Schwester zu suchen. Aufmerksam lief sie den Korridor entlang und sah Hermine die ihr entgegenkam. „Wo finde ich Janice, ähm ich meine Liliana, wo ist sie ?" Hermine deutete nur stumm auf die Tür hinter sich und sah Angela unsicher nach wie diese zitternd darauf zuging.

Zögernd hob Angela die Hand und klopfte. Sie vernahm ein gedämpftes „ja" und öffnete mit klopfendem Herzen die schwere Tür. Draußen schien die Sonne und tauchte den Raum in goldenes Licht. Unter dem Fenster auf dem Boden kauerte Liliana und sah Angela unsicher entgegen. Angela schloß die Tür und fixierte ihre vermeintliche Schwester. Stumm sahen sie sich an, keine von beiden wagte es sich zu rühren oder die Stille als erste zu durchbrechen.

Als die Stille schon unerträglich wurde, fasste Angela sich ein Herz und ging einige zögernde Schritte auf die Jüngere zu, ließ sich vor Lana langsam auf die Knie sinken und sah ihr lange in die verweinten Augen.

„Janice" flüsterte Angela schließlich. Doch Lana wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte und blieb stumm. Vorsichtig fuhr Angela fort „Achtzehn Jahre…, und doch - ich erkenne deine Augen wieder kleine Schwester." Sanft streckte sie eine Hand aus um Lana zu liebkosen. Diese hatte ihr eindringlich in die Augen geblickt, nun ließ sie langsam ihren Kopf in Angelas Hand sinken und schloß seufzend die Augen. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Angela zog sie nun an sich und umarmte sie während auch ihr die Tränen aus den Augen rannen.

Ganz ohne Worte verstanden sich die beiden Schwestern. Keine Erklärung hätte sie das verstehen lassen können was sie in diesem Moment erkannten.

Es klopfte leise und Alan betrat lautlos das Zimmer. Lächelnd winkte Angela ihn zu sich heran. „Alan Spatz, das ist deine Tante Janice." Lana sah ihrem Neffen leise lächelnd entgegen.

Zwischen den Schwestern herrschte stilles Verständnis, jedwedes Reden wurde auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben.

Beim Abendessen dann verkündete Dumbledore seine neuesten Erkenntnisse, nachdem er noch einmal ausführlich mit Angela darüber gesprochen hatte. Alle anwesenden betrachteten neugierig wie Liliana und Angela einträchtig nebeneinander saßen und tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Außer Harry, Ron und Hermine wusste noch niemand was es mit den zweien auf sich hatte.

„Ihr erinnert euch sicherlich, wie ich gesagt habe Liliana sei keine Hexe." begann der alte Zauberer „Nun, wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist Liliana die verschwundene Tochter von Jack und Patricia Redgrave, ihr richtiger Name lautet Janice Redgrave und sie ist damit die jüngste Schwester von Ms. Angela Redgrave."

Staunendes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.

Moody ergriff das Wort „Ich hab damals mit Jack und seinem Bruder Daryl zusammen gearbeitet. Grässlich was ihnen zugestoßen ist. Aber ich dachte aus der Familie hätte niemand überlebt."

Lana hatte die Hand ihrer Schwester ergriffen, welche bei Moodys Worten ganz still geworden war, ihre Augen schimmerten glasig. Niemand sonst achtete auf sie, denn Dumbledore sprach weiter „Ihr müsst wissen, daß die Redgraves zu den wenigen alten reinblütigen Familien zählen. Mehrere Jahrzehnte lang haben sie in Amerika gelebt und sind dann Ende der 60er Jahre in ihre alte Heimat zurückgekehrt. Vermutlich rückten sie in den Fokus von Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit durch ein altes Artefakt das sich seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz dieser Familie befand. Dazu kam, daß sich die Eltern von Angela und Janice gegen Voldemort stellten, Jack und sein Bruder waren Auroren. Im Oktober 1978 wurden sie zuhause überfallen."

Angela stand schnell auf und verließ ohne einen Blick auf die Runde die Küche. Betroffen schauten sie ihr nach, während Lana ihr folgte. Es herrschte bedrückte Stille, und wieder wurden sie schmerzhaft daran erinnert wie viele Opfer der Krieg schon gefordert hatte

Der nächste Tag war der 1.September, endlich würde die Schule wieder losgehen. Doch so sehr sich Harry in den vergangenen Jahren diesen Tag herbeigesehnt hatte, so sehr verwünschte er ihn jetzt.

Nach Wochen der Qual hatte er nun endlich wieder Glück und Frieden erfahren als Sirius zurückkehrte. So tat es ihm in der Seele weh sich nun wieder von ihm verabschieden zu müssen.

Liliana wusste um Harry´s Gefühle für seinen Paten und so lieh sie Sirius wieder ihren Körper damit dieser noch das Frühstück mit Harry genießen konnte.

Sirius war der jungen Frau unendlich dankbar als er in Harry´s leuchtende Augen sah, die ihn in der Küche erblickten. „Harry!" begann Sirius gutgelaunt „Jetzt geht es wieder los. Ich will dass du gut auf dich achtest, hörst du." Harry sah ihn mit gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Solange du mich auf dem laufenden hältst, werd ich brav meine Hausaufgaben machen." Und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf beider Gesichter.

„Du weißt das Klima wird rauer und Dumbledore wird es wohl kaum erlauben wichtige Nachrichten noch der Eulenpost anzuvertrauen. Aber…" fügte Sirius schnell hinzu als er Harry´s Miene sah „es gibt ja noch andere Wege. Wo ist der Zwei Wege Spiegel den ich dir geschenkt habe?"

Harry´s Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf. An den Spiegel hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, jetzt würde er endlich wieder zum Einsatz kommen.

Sehr viel besser gelaunt machte sich Harry wenig später mit den Weasleys, Hermine und den Redgraves auf den Weg nach King´s Cross. Begleitet wurden sie von ihren ‚Bodyguards' Lupin, Mr.Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley und Charly. Um nicht zu sehr bei den Muggeln aufzufallen teilten sie sich in mehrere Gruppen, hielten sich aber so nah wie möglich zusammen.

Natürlich wollte auch Liliana sie zum Bahnhof begleiten und es konnte ihr nicht abgeschlagen werden, schließlich würde sie ihren Neffen Alan erst in einigen Monaten wiedersehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lana nicht allein wegen Alan mitkam. Sie war in der kurzen Zeit ein Mitglied der ‚Ordensfamilie' geworden , auch wenn man sie nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekam, denn Lana war sehr darum bemüht Sirius so oft wie möglich den Kontakt zu den anderen zu ermöglichen.

Staunend betrat Lana das Gleis 9 ¾ durch die Absperrung und machte, genau wie der kleine Alan, große Augen beim imponierenden Anblick des dampfenden Hogwarts- Express.

Der Abschied verlief herzlich, Liliana umarmte die Hogwarts Schüler und gab Alan einen vorsichtigen Kuß auf die Wange. Angela musste sich bemühen vor ihrem Sohn nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, die Auroren ermahnten die Jugendlichen noch einmal acht zugeben was sie in ihre Briefe schrieben. Der Zug pfiff zur Abfahrt und Mrs.Weasley drängte nun alle ins Wageninnere. Ein paar Ermahnungen und ermutigende Worte besonders für Alan und schon war der Zug verschwunden.

Lana nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester, die nun doch ihre Tränen fließen ließ, und lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. Ein sanfter Händedruck und die beiden verstanden einander. All die Jahre die sie getrennt voneinander gelebt hatten – unwichtig. Angela spürte dieselbe Innigkeit die sie als kleines Mädchen gefühlt hatte als sie Janice auf ihrem Schoß geschaukelt hatte.


	13. Redgraves Castle

**Kapitel 13 Redgraves Castle**

Im Hogwarts Express machten sich die fünf daran ein freies Abteil zu ergattern. Alan wurde kurzerhand von Ron in ein Abteil voller Erstklässler geschoben, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam ihnen nachzulaufen. Im letzten Waggon schoben sie sich schließlich in ein Abteil, welches nur von einem Schüler besetzt war.

„Hallo Neville!" grüßte Harry den großgewachsenen Jungen mit dem runden Gesicht. Dieser hatte sich gerade an einem Käfig zu schaffen gemacht und als er sich umdrehte, konnten seine verblüfften Freunde einen Blick darauf werfen. „Hallo Leute." rief er gutgelaunt und strahlte sie an.

„Du hast eine Eule?!" bemerkte Ron neidisch. „Du doch auch." erwiderte Ginny spitz. „Oma hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt." sagte Neville mit Stolz in der Stimme. Hermine hatte sich auf dem Platz neben dem Käfig niedergelassen und steckte einen Finger durch die Gitterstäbe um die Eule zu streicheln: „Das ist ein Waldkauz nicht wahr?" Neville nickte und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. „Wie heißt er denn?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Sie. Und ich hab sie Justice getauft." Grinsend sahen sie einander an. Sie gönnten es Neville aus ganzem Herzen, seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte sich der sonst so schüchterne und scheinbar unbegabte Junge hervorragend entwickelt. Die DA hatte ihm viel abverlangt und ihm viel gegeben. Letztlich der Kampf im Ministerium hatte Mut und Tatkraft aus ihm herausgelockt. Seine Großmutter wusste nun was sie an ihm hatte und verlor fortan kein Wort mehr über seine angebliche Unbegabtheit.

Rasch wuchteten sie ihre Koffer in die Gepäckablagen und machten es sich auf den Sitzen bequem. Etwas betrübt starrte Harry aus dem Fenster in den strahlend blauen Himmel. „Was meint ihr wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung kriegen?" Ginny´s Frage ließ Harry aufblicken. „Da wir Umbridge Gott sei dank losgeworden sind, tippe ich diesmal auf Moody." ließ Ron verlauten, doch Hermine sprach dagegen „Ich glaube nicht, daß Moody das tun wird. Überlegt doch mal was mit ihm im vierten Jahr passiert ist. Und das nur, weil er die Stelle angenommen hatte."

„Ich glaube auch nicht, daß er das will. Sein Verfolgungswahn dürfte noch ein ordentliches Stück gewachsen sein und ich hätte auch keine Lust auf einen solchen Lehrer!" ließ sich Ginny hören. Harry warf ein „Wollen wir hoffen, daß Dumbledore überhaupt jemanden gefunden hat, noch einen vom Ministerium und ich dreh durch. Stellt euch mal vor wenn Tatze das übernehmen würde." und sein Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. Neville schaute fragend in die Runde, erhielt aber keine Erklärung.

Bei der nun folgenden Stille vernahmen sie eine wohlbekannte schnarrende Stimme, die sich näherte. Rasch nahm Ginny einen Gegenstand aus ihrer Hosentasche und platzierte ihn direkt an der Abteiltür. Sie legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen als die anderen sie fragend ansahen. Die Abteiltür glitt auf und Malfoys blasses Gesicht tauchte auf, flankiert von seinen ständigen Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle. Kaum hatte er die Tür ganz aufgeschoben, als der kleine Gegenstand den Ginny hervorgeholt hatte, mit einem ekelerregenden FLUSCH in Malfoys Richtung aufbrach.

Man hörte ein mehrstimmiges WHUÄÄÄÄ und brüllend vor lachen sahen die fünf Gryffindors wie die drei wild um sich schlugen und merkwürdig herumhüpften bei dem Versuch einen Schwarm merkwürdigen Getiers von sich abzuschütteln. Ein Flubberwurm von der Größe eines Dackels hatte es sich auf Malfoys Kopf bequem gemacht, während mindestens zwanzig Schleimschnecken ihm in den Umhang krochen. Ameisen von der Größe einer Anstecknadel hangelten sich an seinen Ohren lang und als würde das nicht reichen entschied sich der Flubberwurm an Ort und Stelle sein Geschäft zu tätigen. Crabbe und Goyle erging es nicht besser, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, daß sie Malfoys panisch gebrüllten Befehlen „Macht sie weg! MACHT SIE WEEEG!!!" nicht Folge leisteten. Panisch rasten die drei Slytherins durch den Zug, wobei sie in jedem Waggon erneut schallendes Gelächter ernteten.

Ginny hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen während sie die Abteitür wieder schloß. Neville lag halb auf seinem Sitz und heulte fast vor lachen. Ron schlug sich auf die Knie und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen, während Harry beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe prallte, bei dem Versuch vor lauter Lachen auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Auch Hermine konnte nicht mehr, ihr liefen die Lachtränen in Sturzbächen die geröteten Wangen hinab, während Hedwig und Justice bei dem Tumult mit Pigwidgeon aufgebracht um die Wette kreischten. Eigentlich waren nur Justice und Hedwig wirklich aufgebracht, denn Pig schien einen Heidenspaß zu haben.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wieder so etwas wie Ruhe im Zug einkehrte. „Ich liebe Fred und George!" lachte Ginny und nun war allen klar wem sie den herrlichen Schulanfang zu verdanken hatten. Ohne erst auf die Fragen zu warten erklärte die Rothaarige „George hat es mir gestern gegeben, ihre neueste Erfindung. Er meinte Malfoy sollte die Ehre haben es als erster testen zu dürfen." und wieder fingen sie an zu lachen. „Ihnen fehlt nur noch ein Name, ich soll ihnen so schnell wie möglich berichten wie es gewirkt hat."

„ Malfoy-Schreck , das wird der Verkaufsschlager!" sagte Ron. „Oder Schleim sie schlapp " warf Harry lachend ein.

Malfoy war das Gesprächsthema und bis es dunkel wurde warfen sie mit neu erfundenen Produktbezeichnungen um sich, während sie über Ron´s Nachahmung von Malfoys Reaktion immer wieder in neuerliches Gelächter ausbrachen. Schließlich konnten sie Hedwig mit der Erfolgsgeschichte und einer langen Liste möglicher Produktnamen an die Zwillinge losschicken. Die Schneeeule war sichtlich froh ihren Käfig und das Abteil verlassen zu können, eine so aufreibende Fahrt hatte sie noch nicht erlebt.

Während der Hogwarts Express nach Norden fuhr, machten sich Angela und Liliana zusammen mit Lupin auf den Weg zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Das Hauptquartier war jetzt leer und erschien den beiden Frauen nun noch düsterer. Bei einer Tasse Tee in der Küche eröffnete ihnen Lupin eine freudige Neuigkeit „Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen euch zu sagen, daß ihr in euer Haus zurückkehren könnt. Er hat das Haus mit starken Schutzbannen belegt und hält es jetzt für sicher." Angela atmete freudig auf. „Es gibt da allerdings einen kleinen Haken." sprach er weiter und sah die Schwestern an.

Liliana sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen und kam ihm zuvor „Du sollst mitkommen und uns überwachen befürchtest aber, daß wir was dagegen hätten weil du ein Werwolf bist." Lupin nickte nur verblüfft und beobachtete seine Gegenüber. Angela hatte ihren Blick abgewandt und schluckte, ihr Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken geworden.

„Remus" Liliana legte ihre Hand auf die des Mannes mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen „Ich würde mich freuen dich in meiner Nähe zu haben. Glaubst du Sirius hätte mir nicht von dir erzählt?" Angela staunte über die Geste ihrer Schwester und schämte sich im selben Moment, wie sie über Lupin in nur einem Moment abgeurteilt hatte. Wenn ihre kleine Janice ihm vertraute, würde sie das auch tun.

Lupin sah ihr dankbar entgegen. „Also wenn ihr wollt, können wir gleich los." „Flohpulver?" fragte Angela. „Genau, Flohpulver. Ist jetzt das sicherste." antwortete Lupin und ging auf den Kamin zu. „Flohpulver?" kam es da zweifelnd aus Lana´s Richtung. „Ich stell mich doch nicht da ins Feuer rein! Können wir nicht mit Seidenschnabel...?" Sie hörte wie Angela schnell die Treppe hinauflief um ihre wenigen Sachen zu holen und Lupin sie beruhigte „Seidenschnabel ist nicht mehr hier und außerdem sollte er tagsüber nicht über London fliegen. Nur keine Angst, mit Flohpulver reisen ist wirklich einfach, du musst nur laut und deutlich den Zielort aussprechen." aufmunternd klopfte er der jungen Frau auf die Schulter und ignorierte gekonnt ihren anklagenden Gesichtsausdruck. Kaum hatte er geendet, betrat Angela wieder die Küche und lächelte ihrer Schwester aufmunternd zu. In der einen Hand einen kleinen Koffer, trat sie vor den Kamin, nahm mit der freien Hand etwas von dem glitzernden Flohpulver und verwandelte damit das Feuer in grüne Flammen. Behände trat sie in die tanzenden Flammen und sagte gut vernehmlich „Redgraves Castle" und verschwand.

„Redgraves Castle?" fragte Liliana verwirrt. „Gut hingehört." meinte Lupin gutgelaunt und schob sie zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und ehe sie sich versah stand Lana auch schon in dem grünen Feuer. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto als sie wahnwitzigerweise die magischen Worte ‚Redgraves Castle' sprach und im nächsten Moment herumgewirbelt wurde. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell endete es wieder und Lana stolperte laut hustend in ein großes warmes Wohnzimmer. Angela wartete schon auf sie und half ihr den Ruß abzuklopfen. Lupin kam gleich nach Lana an und beobachtete schmunzelnd wie sich Lana über so eine unangenehme Art zu reisen beschwerte. Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte sagte Angela mit einladender Geste „Willkommen Zuhause kleine Schwester!" und wischte sich zwei kleine Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Lana umarmte sie und ließ sich durchs Haus führen, Lupin hielt sich dabei dezent im Hintergrund und fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Staunend betrachtete das Mädchen ihr altes Zuhause. Das große Wohnzimmer, durch vier große Fenster erhellt, wirkte sehr einladend. Kostbare Teppiche an den Wänden zeigten herrliche Landschaften, altmodische Muster und einen Familienstammbaum. Der Fußboden aus dunklem Holz glänzte wie neu und vor dem großen steinernen Kamin standen ein großes Sofa, in warmem dunklen Rot gehalten, begleitet von drei gleichfarbenen bequem wirkenden Sesseln. Nebenan befand sich das Esszimmer mit einem riesigen ehernen Tisch, umstellt mit zehn kostbar bezogenen Stühlen. Auch in diesem Raum der gleiche schöne Holzfußboden, ergänzt durch samtig glänzende Tapeten. Erhellt wurde der Raum auch hier durch vier große Fenster, und bei Dunkelheit durch einen riesigen schimmernden Kronleuchter und beinahe mannshohen Kerzenleuchtern in den Ecken. Staunend durchschritt Liliana die Räume und bekam den Mund vor lauter Staunen nicht mehr zu. Amüsiert beobachtete Angela ihre Schwester und hob sich mit Bedacht das Beste zum Schluß auf.

Das Haus der Redgraves bestand aus drei Stockwerken und schien riesig. Es komplett zu erkunden würde sicher längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und so freute sich Lana als sie nach draußen geführt wurde. Ein herrlicher Garten, in seiner Gesamtheit so groß wie ein Fußballfeld, erstreckte sich vor ihren Augen. Das Mädchen kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Eine großzügig angelegte hölzerne Terrasse schloß sich direkt an das Haus an, begrenzt von säuberlich gestutztem Buschwerk und einem Meer von Blumen. Ein Springbrunnen plätscherte fröhlich inmitten eines Teiches, in welchem man problemlos ein paar Runden hätte schwimmen können. Bäume gaben dem Garten eine natürliche Begrenzung, darunter sah Lana alle möglichen Arten von Obstbäumen, Nadelbäume. Alles schien bunt durcheinander zu wachsen und doch strahlte der Ort eine natürliche Ordnung aus welche den Betrachter mit Ruhe und Zufriedenheit erfüllte.

Im hintersten Winkel des Gartens erblickten sie Seidenschnabel neben einer geräumigen Holzhütte, welche für den Hippogreif gemütlich hergerichtet worden war. Freudig erregt lief Lana auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn, während sich Lupin und Angela sehr zurückhielten. Die beiden wollten sich dem Greifen lieber nicht über Gebühr nähern und so kehrte Lana nach kurzer Zeit zu ihnen zurück um ihre Begeisterung kundzutun.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum es Redgraves Castle heißt, ich fühle mich hier wie eine Prinzessin." sagte Liliana mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. „Waren unsere Eltern vielleicht Adelsleute?" Angela lachte auf, während von Lupin ein Glucksen zu hören war „Unter Muggeln hätte man unsere Familie vielleicht so bezeichnet, wahrscheinlich hat man das sogar, allerdings vor einigen hundert Jahren. Kein Muggel hat unser Anwesen je gesehen, es ist für sie nicht zu erkennen." erklärte Angela. „Siehst du dort hinten die Schaukel und den Sandkasten ? Dort haben wir als Kinder immer gespielt, wir konnten den ganzen Tag Verstecken spielen ohne müde zu werden. Und in der Hängematte da zwischen den beiden Kirschbäumen, hinter den weißen Rosen, hast du immer deinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten.

Lupins Bauch ließ in diesem Augenblick ein lautes Knurren hören und Liliana meinte gutgelaunt „Das ist das Stichwort- Mittag, ich schätze unser lieber Remus hat Hunger." Der Besagte erwiderte nichts und Lana lachte „Mir hängt der Magen auch schon in den Kniekehlen." und Lupin fand sein Lachen wieder.

Die Hausherrin klatschte daraufhin zweimal in die Hände und mit einem Plopp erschien neben ihnen ein kleines Wesen mit fledermausartigen Ohren und einer knubbeligen Nase, welche dem Wesen ein überaus putziges Aussehen verlieh. Bekleidet war das kaum achtzig Zentimeter große Kerlchen mit einem sauberen und ordentlich gebügelten Geschirrtuch, welches orange-weiß kariert war. Liliana machte schier Stielaugen beim Anblick des seltsamen Wesens, welches sie wiederum mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen betrachtete. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Malah, eine unserer Hauselfen. Malah, das sind Mr.Remus Lupin und Janice, nenn sie aber bitte Liliana."

Die Reaktion der kleinen Hauselfe fiel doch etwas anders aus als erwartet, denn ihre Lupengroßen Augen füllten sich im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde mit Tränen und gerührt schluchzend brachte sie hervor „Die kleine Miss ist wieder zurückgekehrt, oh wie sehr ich mich freue die kleine Miss noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Wir haben nicht daran geglaubt sie noch einmal wiederzusehen kleine Miss Janice." Bei diesen Worten warf sich die kleine Elfe schluchzend vor Lilianas Füße, welche sich ebenso schnell auf den Boden kniete und das heulende Bündel erschüttert zu trösten versuchte. Gerührt wurden sie beobachtet.

Bis sich Malah beruhigt hatte, vergingen einige Minuten, dann konnte Angela endlich das Wort an sie richten „Es ist ja gut Malah. Würdest du uns bitte etwas zu essen bringen, wir haben großen Hunger." Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang die Hauselfe auf und machte sich mit den Worten „Malah wird den beiden Misses und dem Mister sofort das allerbeste bringen, sofort!" auf den Weg in die Küche, ihre Tränen hatten einem überglücklichen Grinsen Platz gemacht.

Lana war immer noch erschüttert über die eruptiven Gefühlsausbrüche des merkwürdigen Wesens und fragte ihre Schwester verdattert „Diese winzige...Elfe...wird sich um das Essen kümmern?" und nach einer kurzen Pause in der sie immer noch verblüfft auf die Stelle starrte an der Malah verschwunden war fügte sie hinzu „Ihr habt Elfen im Haus?"

„Aber natürlich!" antwortete ihre Schwester schulterzuckend. „Jemand muß sich doch um das Haus kümmern, wozu gäbe es sonst Hauselfen!? Kommt mit ins Esszimmer, es wird gleich angerichtet."

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatten sie ihre Plätze eingenommen schwebten silberne Tabletts in den Raum auf denen für drei Personen Geschirr und Besteck mit Suppe, Pastete, Brot und gebratenes Fleisch platziert waren. Hinter jedem Tablett lief ein Hauself, gleichsam wie Malah gekleidet und ließ sein Tablett geschickt vor einer Person landen. Liliana bedankte sich herzlich bei den eigenartigen Geschöpfen und sah noch wie sie ihr kurz und vergnügt zuwinkten, bevor sie dem köstlichen Essen herzhaft zusprach.

„Was macht Sirius eigentlich?" fragte Lupin wie nebenbei, doch Lana entging nicht das erwartungsvolle Aufleuchten seiner Augen. „Ach so, der ist mit nach Hogwarts, will sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen mal wieder dort zu sein hat er gesagt." antwortete ihm das Mädchen als sei es nichts besonderes. Remus lächelte nur stumm und verbarg seine Enttäuschung.


End file.
